


Book 1--Through Moonlight

by Wild_Sylleblossom



Series: Through Moonlight [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: And there will probably be some ship moments., Gen, I may add more characters but so far that's the main group., Multi, No idea if there's a ROTBTFD tag here., Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons, rotbtfd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sylleblossom/pseuds/Wild_Sylleblossom
Summary: Why something decided to bring so many different people together from so many different places was beyond them. But it had to be for good reason. And that reason just happens to be an elusive enemy who is searching for a powerful artifact, one with an unfathomable amount of knowledge.There was definitely one thing in question, however—was this enemy the real deal, or something else?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Through Moonlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Starting Off On The Wrong Foot

**Author's Note:**

> The series title is subject to change. I just needed a placeholder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on Tumblr but I decided to post it on here, too. But there'll probably be some tiny fixes here and there.  
> I've made a cover for the fic on Tumblr if you wanna check it out. I'm actually pretty proud of how it turned out!: https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/175119415762/man-this-took-a-lot-of-time-loooots-of-work-went

She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. The pounding of his hooves. The smell of morning dew. Feeling free. And the best part of it all? She got to enjoy it with her mother.

She threw her head back in joyous laughter. “You still back there, Mum?”

“Don’t think ah won’t be able to catch up to you, Merida,” Elinor jokingly replied.

That warranted another laugh from the redhead.

Together mother and daughter shot forward and raced under the canopy of reds, oranges, and yellows. Ever since what had happened just a handful of weeks ago, they had cherished every moment they spent with each other. Mending their bond was one of the best things that had ever happened to them. And nothing was going to come between them this time.

Both of them gently pulled their horses to a stop, Merida being the first to dismount.

She gazed at the scenery around her. “Sometimes aye would come here and just listen to the wind. An’ because Angus always seems to fynd the best berries here.”

Elinor chuckled. “I can see why.”

As Elinor took in the rich hues of the leaves, Merida went on to explore the forest. Letting her fingers brush against some bushes brought back some early memories. Her father King Fergus had given her a bow of her very own, much to the displeasure of her mother. She remembered losing an arrow in the forest after shooting too high. And having to go hunting for it.

But she didn’t mind. She loved being outside. There were so many places to see and things to discover. And she could keep her archery skills sharp.

She remembered seeing a will o’ the wisp for the first time, how mesmerizing and mysterious it was. Thanks to them, they had helped her find the arrow and her way back to her parents. And little did she know that the infamous Mor’du was lurking in the shadows. Which, now that she thought about it, made her wonder if history was going to repeat itself now.

_Crack!_

Looking down, she spotted a small branch under her foot.

Followed by several more.

Her light eyes trailed the branches that increased in size, ultimately stopping at several strong branches dotting the trail. Numerous leaves had fallen to the ground, which, after finally noticing, appeared to have been dug in to. Upon closer inspection, it looked as though someone—or some _thing_ —had slid across the ground.

Curious and harboring a hint of suspicion, she carefully followed the path of destruction. No doubt a person could have been here, but there was no way that person was alone. Some beast must’ve been with them. Whether that beast was good (she highly doubted that) or bad was deep within the unknown.

Suddenly she gasped. Indeed there was a person—a boy—unmoving and with his back to her. But the more shocking thing was the ginormous black mass several feet away from him.

“Mum! Come quick!”

It didn’t take the queen very long to come running into view on her horse. She, too, gasped at the duo before her. “Oh no.”

She followed Merida to the boy’s side, highly aware of the black mass nearby. Turning him onto his back revealed several scratches and cuts all over his face. His auburn hair was a mess with a few leaves in his hair, and there was no doubt there were injuries underneath his clothes.

“How long do ya think he’s been like this?” Merida asked.

“Ah don’t know. He could’ve been out here for hours, perhaps longer.”

The royals unanimously looked to the creature.

“That’s definitely no bear,” Merida concluded.

“It’s not a horse, either.”

She looked back to the boy. “That thing must’ve attacked him while he was out here.”

“Then we better get him back to the castle.”

> _“This is great, huh, Toothless? No Screaming Death, no Dagur, and no Alvin. Just the two of us venturing off together.”_
> 
> _The rare dragon hummed in agreement before closing his eyes. The past month had been relatively calm more or less. The Academy ran smoothly, the village was at peace, dragon activity was as usual; everything was as normal as things could get here in Berk._
> 
> _Just a couple weeks ago his friend Fawna had dropped by. Things were going well with her reestablishment in her home, and her new relationship with her father was going well. Sure it still had its bumps and rocky terrain, but it was a working progress._
> 
> _Speaking of working progresses, Fishlegs and he (mostly himself) were on the hunt for new dragons. With that whole ordeal with the Screaming Death, who knew what other dragons were out there?_
> 
> _Toothless’s wary growl brought him out of his thoughts. Instead of a setting sun and Berk’s forests underneath him, the sun was nearly gone. And there was ocean rushing past them. Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup saw Berk quickly decreasing in size._
> 
> _“Woah! Liiittle too far out.”_
> 
> _Toothless raised an unamused eyebrow before they turned around._
> 
> _“Guess my head’s really in the—”_
> 
> _Suddenly Berk was blocked from view._
> 
> _“. . . clouds.”_
> 
> _And clouds were definitely blotting out the island. Dark ones._
> 
> _Toothless proceeded to go around them only for a bolt of lightning to come dangerously close to him. Heavy rain instantly poured down onto them, and suddenly there was nothing but flashes of white and dark clouds._
> 
> _“Where on earth did this storm come from?!”_
> 
> _The dragon roared as he powered through the storm. Another bolt of lightning came close to him, this time nearly frying his artificial tail fin._
> 
> _“Oh not this again. C’mon, bud! We have to find a way out of this storm!”_
> 
> _The two weaved and ducked away from the increasing amount of lightning bolts. If it weren’t for his prosthetic leg and Toothless’s tail fin, he’d say that Thor had it out for him (which, by the way, was a public theory at one point). Both of them squinted through the rain that seemed to crash down harder and harder, straining to find their fleeting island._
> 
> _Oddly enough, even through the dense storm, he spotted a beam of light up ahead._
> 
> _“You seein' that, bud?”_
> 
> _Toothless peered at the light, but a gust of wind shoved them back._
> 
> _And then the beam moved closer._
> 
> _Suddenly a tendril of lightning struck the tip of his prosthetic fin. Frantically, Toothless flapped his wings to stay in the air._
> 
> _“No no no no no. Come on come on . . .” Hastily he stepped on the controls of the fin, but it refused to respond._
> 
> _Another bolt of lightning sealed their fate, and the duo came tumbling down. Both of them strained to reach for each other, but with the powerful gusts of wind that proved to be difficult._
> 
> _As if it contained a will of its own, the beam bounced from wave to wave and made its way to the duo._
> 
> _He straightened himself up and attempted to air swim his way to his dragon. “Toothless! Over here!”_
> 
> _The dragon desperately flapped his wings and did everything he could to come within reach of his best friend. The boy’s hands were just a foot away from the saddle, but even if they were reunited again, both of them would have to survive the impact of the water_ and _swim whatever distance remained between them and Berk._
> 
> _Leather brushed against his palms for a few precious moments, and he grappled onto the saddle._
> 
> _He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable slap against the ocean, but a flash from that light stole his attention away for just a few seconds._
> 
> _Strangely the raging storm snapped off, and they were instead slapped by trees. A completely different color palette enveloped them, but it soon became more of a blur than things already were._
> 
> _Once again he was lurched out of his saddle, and his body slammed into branch after branch after branch. He desperately tried to grab onto one before he hit the—_

_  
_ His eyes flew open, and he instantly sat straight up. A pain in his abdomen shot forth, and he pulled his knees in with a grimace.

Only, his legs were under something.

There was a blanket over him, which meant someone had found him.

Which meant he was elsewhere.

The bed he was on, which was way comfier than his own, had a wooden footboard with pillars. Those pillars, however, bore dozens of nicks and missing pieces. On a chest in front of the bed was a quiver loaded with arrows, the bow not too far from them. To his right was an unlit fireplace, and the door was to his left.

The room itself was nothing he’d ever seen before. Its walls were made of stone, and the window streaming with sunlight carried a simple design on the glass. Under that window was a large sill with two benches accompanying it. The curtains were drawn back, and vases as well as a few baskets sat on either side of them.

Groaning, he plopped back down. “Ohhh you really did it this time, Hiccup. You really did.”

He dragged his hand down his face only to stop midway. A bandage was on his cheek. Checking under the covers, he was relieved to know that his shirt was still on. And here he thought Toothless and he took a nasty fall—

_Wait._

“Toothless.”

_Knock knock._

He leaned back against his elbows as the door opened. A girl with the craziest hair he’d ever seen stepped in with a pitcher of water and a mug.

“Yer awake.” She set the items on the nightstand after closing the door with her foot. “Ah thought you’d be out fer longer.”

“Uh how long was I out exactly?”

“A couple of hours. Well, actually mai mother and I found you in the woods unconscious. Ya could’ve been out for more than a couple of hours fer all aye know.”

Hiccup once again plopped back onto the pillow with another groan. “I need to get back home. My dad’s probably sent an army just to look for me.”

Merida sat at the foot of the bed with a questioning look. “How did ya even survive?”

“Ahhh there was a storm I flew in to and Toothless and I were going to crash into the ocea—”

“Toothless?” She burst into laughter. “Wot kind of a name is ‘Toothless’?”

Hiccup’s expression was nothing short of unamused. _Well that’s a new reaction._

Ignoring her snorting laughter, he pulled the covers off to swing his legs over. Only then did she stop laughing.

“Where . . . where are you going?”

“To find Toothless.”

“Ohhh no you don’t.” She stood in front of him. Since he was just a few inches shorter than her, she had to tilt her head down. “You’re not moving from here.”

“I need to find him before something happens to him. I appreciate the help you’ve given me but I really have to go.”

Hiccup attempted to step around her only for Merida to remain in his way with every try.

“I’ll let you leave, _if_ you let me come with you,” she bargained slyly.

“Nope. I can’t let you do that.”

She placed her fists on her hips. “An’ why not?”

“Because . . . I uh, don’t want you getting hurt. And I wouldn’t want to worry your mother.”

“Och. You think _aye_ can’t take care of myself? Speak fer yourself! You were the one who faced off against a black beast and got like that!”

Hiccup winced internally. “What . . . kind of black beast?”

“Aye don’t know! Some kind of . . . winged creature!”

He let out a sigh. _This is just fantastic._ “All right, well, how about this? We’ll look out for each other. That way if one of us happens to need some help, the other can . . . y’know, help.”

“Fine, but try not ta get yerself killed.”

He watched her snap on her cloak and strap on her quiver, bow, and sword. “Actually I do that all the time, but things like that never really seem to work out for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a mashup for when Hiccup and Merida first meet and posted it on Tumblr, and I think it turned out pretty well: https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/172944517869/please-wear-headphones-for-the-best-quality-so


	2. Doubtful Travels

For some reason he thought they had to sneak out of her room. But then she had waltzed out into the hall, and that seemed to snuff out the idea.

The structure of the building was amazing on its own. Lots of people populated the room that kept the stone walls theme going. The ceiling was the highest one he had ever seen. Candelabras and torches decorated the area, and there were a few tapestries hanging in the areas he managed to catch sight of. Although everyone had their hands full (literally in some cases), the occasional greeting did surface as well as some curtsies and bows.

“Afternoon, Princess,” a woman greeted, to which Merida nodded to.

_Princess?_ Hiccup thought.

If she was a princess, then that meant her mother was a queen. And if that was true, then he had to be in a castle. A castle possibly filled with people who have never even heard of or seen dragons. And didn’t his father once speak of a kingdom with four clans?

Suddenly he felt very queasy.

“I uh, didn’t mean to intrude on anything, Your Highness,” Hiccup replied.

“Just call me Merida."

“Uh well my name’s Hiccup.”

She glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“I know. Great name, huh?”

_Try Dingwall fer one._ “Yer not from any of the clans, are you?”

Clans. So he _was_ where he thought he was. _Oh great. I’ve just signed my death certificate._ “Uh . . . no. No I’m . . . not.”

The silence that followed sent a spike in his growing anxiety. Thor and Odin must’ve been bored out of their minds to send him, of all people, to the land of his supposed enemies. And to make things worse, they had decided to plant him in the kingdom of its rulers _while he was with Toothless_ , _and_ he was walking next to their princess. _And_ their princess happened to wield a bow and arrow along with a sword.

Thankfully they were breaking out into the sunlight where there was less people. Which was convenient on both of their ends.

“So, um, if you don’t mind pointing me toward the exit I’ll be out of your—”

Merida was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

“. . . Hair.”

A sword was placed above his neck, stifling a gasp from him.

“Tell me you’re not from the land o’ those Vikings,” Merida hissed in his ear. “Ah _dare_ you.”

“I-I don’t mean any harm to anyone, I promise,” Hiccup stammered.

“How do ah know you’re not leadin’ me to an ambush?”

“I—I’m not! It’s just me and Toothless!”

Merida was more than ready to fire back when realization struck her. He wasn’t alone when she found him. Some creature was nearby. And he hadn’t stopped talking about this “Toothless” of his ever since he woke up.

“It’s that _creature?_ You brought a _beast_ with you?!” she seethed.

“Look just let me explain everything—”

“I’ll not be lettin’ you explain _anythin’_.” Her other hand grasped onto his wrist. “An’ _you’re_ not leavin’ this castle. Now move.”

Hiccup grunted under her grip and muttered, “Yeah, this is exactly how I wanted my day to go.” In a normal tone he said, “If you’re going to throw me in a cage can you at least let me argue my point? Just to be fair?”

She stopped in her tracks. “You’re not going to stop, are you?”

“Just until we work this out.”

Merida rolled her eyes. “Out with it.”

“Both of us want to look out for the people we care about. I need to make sure Toothless is all right, and you want to protect your kingdom. If you let me go, we will never have to hear from each other again. We can pretend this whole thing never even happened. You just have to trust me.”

She almost laughed right there. Trust one of the invaders of her home? It was one of the things she would never ever _consider_ doing. But some small part of her told her he was different, and it wasn’t the metal leg he had.

Here he was, strongly aware he was in enemy territory, far from home, and far from the animal he called a friend. And he was bargaining. On one hand she could reject his offer and toss him into the dungeon. Then they’d have a beast to go hunting for. On the other hand, she could let him go and actually trust that he would keep his word. And she was still allowed to tag along.

With another eye roll Merida released her hold on Hiccup and sheathed her sword. “Let’s get a move on, then. I’d like ta make it back before the sun sets.”

**~-~-~-~**

“Afternoon, Miss.”

“Afternoon.”

“Greetings, Princess!”

“And to you.”

_“Bonjour,_ Your Royal Highness.”

Régine Rosalie nodded to the third greeting. The end of autumn was upon them. People were dressed snugly in coats, hats, and gloves, a few people fortunate enough to own fur coats. Children played in the streets as the adults went about their business, but the bows and curtsies always came first.

“You picked a lovely day for a ride through the town, Your Highness,” Charles commented.

“I did, didn’t I?” Régine humbly replied. “But, we’re still missing one thing.”

As if on cue, a boy around her age with light hair emerged from a cobbler’s shop. The horse riding duo stopped at the door, prompting him to look up.

“Régine,” he said with a hint of surprise.

“Chane,” the princess replied. “We were just speaking of you.”

“Of course you were.”

She raised a trying eyebrow.

“I suppose you’re not here for shoes.”

“Actually I was going to ask you to join us for a ride.”

Chane angled his head to the side as he just stared at her. “You want me, to join you.”

Her horse sensed her already growing irritation. “That _is_ what I said,” the princess replied.

“You _do_ know we’ve never been the best of friends, Your Highness.”

Régine straightened her posture and readjusted her grip on the reins. “If your answer is no, then we’ll be on our way.”

“I didn’t say that.” Anyone would be stupid not to notice his tight tone. “All I did was repeat the question. But if you insist . . .” Chane mounted his horse. “It would be rude of me to deny an invitation from our fiery princess.”

A polite smile was his reply, but the testy gleam in her reddish-brown eyes told a different story.

“Uh, ahem, well,” Charles intervened gently, “shall we be—”

Régine’s horse stood on its hind legs before taking off.

“Your Highness! Not too far!”

She cast a challenging smile over her shoulder, leading the royal guard to shake his head with a sigh. “Come on. I’d hate for anything to happen to her. Again.”

With a shake of the reins the men were off. Citizens recoiled back with small exclamations of surprise and irritation as the horses thundered by, Charles constantly apologizing along the way. A few people even dared to throw fruit at the speeding princess.

_I’ll have to have a talk with those people later._

“Hardly a single change in her,” Chane commented.

“To some degree, that’s true. But at least she isn’t setting everything on fire.”

Chane turned his head away. He remembered witnessing her accidentally set a florist’s bush on fire simply with a brush of her hand. He thought it was witchcraft, and he was one of the first ones to shun her all those years ago. Thinking back on it now, he regretted ever doing that. If anything, she had probably been more scared than he was.

Just a few weeks ago, she had decided to reach out to him, inviting him for a walk through her parents’ tree orchard. At first he was more than ready to say no. After all, he turned his back on her just because she was different. But she had said she was ready to put the past behind her if he was willing to.

And suddenly second chances had become a thing for him.

His horse was slowed to a walk, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“So, you’ve finally caught up.”

Immediately his posture straightened, and he found himself at Régine’s side. “So I have.”

She smirked as she tilted her chin up. “And you left poor Charles in the dust.”

“My mind was wandering. Again.”

Both of them faced forward. A handful of leaves still remained on some of the trees, but this was the territory of the evergreens now. Even with the fading of the vibrant autumn hues, the evergreens still looked out of place. A few squirrels skittered about as well as some daring birds, filling the otherwise crisp silence.

“I’m surprised the first snow hasn’t come.”

“Me too,” Régine replied.

The horses appeared to exchange looks.

“Ahem, I suppose your life is going well.”

“More or less,” Chane replied. “I’m still an apprentice.”

“Are you now?”

“Doesn’t mean I like the profession I’m studying.”

“Well then what other profession would you prefer?”

“I’m a man of science.”

Régine snorted. “Of course you are.”

“I am, indeed!”

“Really? Then can your science explain _that_?”

He followed her hand to a beam of moonlight ahead of them. In broad daylight. “How on earth . . .”

Curious, she slipped off her horse and walked toward it. Chane, on the other hand, was too wrapped up in the cause of the situation to help her down.

“Perhaps it’s the trick of the light. Then again the moon is hardly able to shed its light at this time of the day.” He glanced up at the sky. “Mmh. Maybe the alignment of the stars is interfering with the moon’s nature. Uranus might even—”

“Chane! _Assez!_ ”

His face hardened. “I wasn’t done.”

“I don’t care.”

Before he could fire back against his better judgment, Charles finally caught up.

“Ahhh, finally. I hope you weren’t planning on getting rid of me, Your High—Régine!” He flew off his horse and darted straight for her, snatching her hand from out of the moonbeam.

“Charles! What do you—”

“With all due respect, Princess, I’m tasked to protect you. You could’ve lost your hand in there!”

“I’m fine.”

“But your hand just sunk into it!”

This piqued Chane’s interest. _Moonlight is supposed to act like . . . well, moonlight._ “Your Highness, do you mind repeating the notion?”

“That’s not the best idea.”

“I can handle myself,” Régine reminded.

Once again, she placed her hand under the light. As before, her hand completely disappeared. It was as if she was sticking her hand inside a hole.

_I wonder . . ._

Removing her hand, she straightened her posture and closed her eyes.

“Princess,” Charles warned.

Blatantly ignoring him, she walked right into the beam, vanishing entirely.

“Régine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google Translate assez means “enough” in French (yeah I know, not the most reliable thing but it works. I guess). Anyone who knows French feel free to let me know if I'm wrong.


	3. Led Down the Right Path. Probably.

“Régine—”

Any other sounds from the forest were silenced as she continued walking. The light outside her eyelids became dimmer, prompting her to open her eyes. Unfamiliar vegetation stood before her. Far more leaves were on the trees around her with even more leaves littering the ground. The rays of a setting sun seemed to illuminate the trees, giving the illusion of a flaming forest. Even the air felt different, warmer, if she could call it that.

“Where . . . where am I?”

**~-~-~-~**

“Ah though yeh said it was right here.”

“I . . . thought so, too.”

The duo had finally reached the spot Merida had found Hiccup and Toothless at, but the black creature was nowhere to be found.

“He must’ve gone deeper in.”

Merida scoffed. “Come on, Angus.”

With a snort, the Clydesdale continued trotting.

“That beast o’ yours better not be hungry.”

“Wha—ugh, he’s not going to eat anyone. Okay?” Hiccup clarified. “A-a-and even if he were hungry, I’m sure there are plenty of rivers here for him to fish in.”

As if to prove him wrong, a bloodcurdling scream rang out. Merida instantly gave him a look.

“Don’t—even start.”

Muttering heated insults, she shook the reins and took off.

**~-~-~-~**

“So you’re just going to stand there? I thought you were assigned to protect her.”

“And I am.”

“Then why aren’t you _going after her_?!”

“I don’t think you see the problem with this. There is a chance that once we set foot through there, we may never be able to turn back.”

“That should be a risk you’re willing to take.”

“And it is. I’m just not so keen on charging into the unknown.”

Chane placed his hands on his hips as he looked to the sky. “Look. Just go in there and find her. If you’re not back by the time the sun sets then I’ll go to the palace.”

“Come on. Use your head!”

“You’re telling me to use my head?”

Charles’s expression deadpanned. “You think the king and queen will believe you when you say that their princess and her assigned protector are trapped within a beam of light?”

The blonde mentally kicked himself. _And you call yourself a man of science._ “I see your point.” He studied the beam as he rubbed his chin. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ “Well if you won’t go in then I will.”

“Now wait just a second—”

Chane passed through the beam of light without a second thought, and the first thing his eyes sought out was the largest reptile he had ever seen.

“Stay away from me, you beast!”

With teeth bared and eyes narrowed, the beast’s wings were opened to make himself appear even larger than he already was. Under his gaze was Régine, who was backing up toward a tree.

“Hey!”

Upon Chane’s outburst, the creature whipped his head in his direction. His eyes darted to the knife now in Chane’s hand, and he abandoned Régine in favor of a bigger threat.

“Come get me, you demon!”

Tucking in his wings, the reptile sprinted for Chane, who braced for impact as he tightened his grip.

“Toothless stop!”

A blur of green and brown shot between the duo as a horse’s stride slowed down, and Toothless yanked himself to a halt.

“That thing is _yours?!_ ” Régine snapped.

“Toothless is a _dragon?!_ ” Merida exclaimed.

“Yes, and yes,” Hiccup answered.

Merida was about to argue their existence when she held her tongue. She knew better than to question the truths of legends and stories.

Toothless’s eyes darted from his rider to the armed man behind him, his pupils still rendered to slits.

“Uh you mind puttin’ that thing down?” Hiccup retorted.

“And what, let it attack us?” Chane fired. In reply Toothless hissed.

“No one—is attacking anyone.” Putting his complete focus on his friend, Hiccup gradually extended his hand out. “It’s all right, bud. I’m here. Just calm down.”

A hum escaped the dragon as Toothless’s eyes fell onto the hand in front of him. Régine frantically mouthed for Chane to drop the knife, and begrudgingly he obeyed. He even slid it as far from him as possible.

Satisfied, Toothless’s snout met Hiccup’s hand.

“How did you . . .” Merida said. Further sending everyone into deeper awe, Toothless gave Hiccup a very long lick.

“Ah hah . . . I missed you, too, bud,” Hiccup said, shaking off the dragon spit. “See? He’s harmless!”

“Princess? Are you out here?”

Everyone unanimously turned toward the new voice emerging from the same kind of light Hiccup and Toothless saw in the storm.

_That’s . . . strange,_ Hiccup thought. _Interesting_ , _but strange._

The eyes of the voice’s owner flew to Toothless.

“Not a word, Charles. Not a single—word,” Régine ordered. The man, instead of yelling, swallowed.

“So, I think we all got off on the wrong foot. My name’s Hiccup, and you all know Toothless here.” The dragon growled at Chane.

“Ahem.” Charles regained his composure. “May I present, Princess Régine Rosalie of the Kingdom Vigne Rose.”

“And lemme guess. You’re a prince.”

“No, I’m not. My name is Chane and I am—”

“A man of science,” Régine finished, annoyed. And Chane was equally annoyed at her.

“Merida of Dunbroch.”

“Great. Now that we’re all acquainted with each other I think it’s time for Toothless and I to head home,” Hiccup concluded. “Of course, that’s gonna be a long flight. I would uh, offer a ride back home buuuut I’m pretty sure four people would be pushing it.”

Toothless shot him a “no kidding” look.

“I would rather swim than get on the back of that thing,” Régine replied coldly. “We’ll take the—”

The beam of light Charles had come from was now gone.

“Moonlight . . .”

“Oh. _Now_ is when everything goes back to scientific normality,” Chane retorted. “Do you have a ship, Miss?”

“Uhhh . . .” Merida’s attention was elsewhere. Specifically on a small ball of blue light behind him.

Following her line of sight, he turned to see more of those lights materializing, forming a path that led even deeper into the forest. “Light.”

Toothless’s eyes widened in awe, and the lights seemed to call to the odd bunch.

“Oh no.” She marched right up to the first one. “Ahm not followin’ you this time. I’m heading straight home!”

“What are they?” Régine asked.

“Will o’ the wisps. They’re _supposed_ ta lead you to yer fate, but I’m not gettin’ caught in another witch curse.”

Hiccup knelt down to inspect one. Its whispers coaxed him to follow, and he began to reach out to one when his dragon pounced on top of it. He opened his paws expectantly, but there was nothing but air. He tilted his head in wonder, and another one appeared much further away.

“I bet your ‘science’ can’t explain that,” Régine mocked.

“Come back to me in an hour or so, Your Highness,” Chane replied distractedly.

“Think we should follow ‘em, bud?” Hiccup asked. Toothless made an amused noise. “Well it can’t be too bad, can it?”

“I suggest we listen to Merida,” Charles said. “She seems to know these lands better than we do, and mind you the both of you need to head home, especially you, Your Highness.”

Régine took a step back. “My parents _would_ begin to worry . . .”

Toothless began pouncing on every single wisp along the path, all of them disappearing and reappearing at the end. And Hiccup had no choice but to follow.

“You’re going off by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself,” Hiccup corrected. “I have Toothless.”

Régine rolled her eyes. “Of course. A demonic creature by your side is all the company you need.” The dragon countered with a brief hiss before continuing his game.

“You’re welcome to join any time you want.”

She glanced from the strange duo to Charles, and then to Merida, whose arms were crossed. After her first impressions with “Toothless,” she didn’t want to go anywhere near it— _him_. She was content with finding a way back home and forgetting this whole experience. But finding out what was at the end of the path . . .

With a sigh through the nose, Régine walked after Hiccup, making sure to keep him between herself and Toothless.

“Well, I’m certainly not leaving her alone with those two,” Chane commented.

“I can handle myself, Chane.”

“Then tell me why you didn’t make good use of those powers of yours.”

“You want me to burn the whole forest down?!”

Charles and Merida both watched the rest of the group venture deeper into the forest before exchanging side glances.

“Don’t say ah didn’t warn you!” Merida called. “Dinguses.”

“You’re really letting them go, aren’t you?” Charles asked.

“You are, too, since you’re here an’ not over there.”

“You’ve a point there.” Charles sighed. “But, I can’t just stand here. And neither can you.”

“Ahm not. I’m going home.”

“You know the lay of this land. It’s only fitting you warn them about its dangers. And you’ll be able to tell them you told them so if something goes wrong.”

She shot him an irritated look.

“You know I’m right.”

With an eye roll, she gently tugged at Angus’s reins to move him along, the guard right by her side.

“And besides, those wisps can’t be that much trouble, can they?”


	4. You Were Chosen

For what felt like the hundredth time, the Dragon Rider scanned both the sky and the ground for the missing duo. Hiccup and Toothless wouldn’t just disappear overnight. Either he actually got side tracked or he was in serious trouble, and frankly she was leaning towards the latter.

A boy riding a Gronckle flew up to her. “Anything?”

“No. Still no sign of them,” she sighed.

“Y-you don’t think there might be a chance Alvin might be behind this, do you?”

“For once, no. And Dagur’s already been taken care of, so there’s no way he would be behind this.”

The Gronckle and her rider exchanged looks. “Maybe we should send a Terror mail to Fawna. Just in case.”

“I’ll go meet up with Snotlout and the twins and see if they’ve found anything.”

With a nod, the Riders went their separate ways.

“He better not have gotten into too much trouble.”

**~-~-~-~**

“Just exactly how far will these wisps take us?” Régine asked. “It’s already nightfall.”

“Frankly this was your decision, Your Highness,” Charles pointed out. “You _do_ have the choice to turn back.”

“I’m sure it can’t be that much farther,” Hiccup reassured. “Uh Toothless could—”

“I’m fine walking, thank you,” Régine interrupted.

Chane’s eyes skimmed across the path. Wisps continuously disappeared and reappeared with every step they took. It was as endless as the amount of possibilities he kept coming up with considering the moonlight’s behavior. There could’ve been astronomical alignments interfering with it, a simple trick of the light, Uranus; but no matter how much he racked his brain for answers, none of them seemed to add up.

Of course there was always that chance of magic being involved, but the only magic he “believed in” was the type within Régine. Anything else was impossible.

_And yet here we are_ , Chane thought.

Angrily, he scribbled out the last possibility on the list he made and snapped his travel-sized notebook shut. Hiccup’s eyes couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at the tall man.

“Out of ideas?” he asked.

“Apparently,” Chane replied. “Nothing seems to shed any light on how moonlight could be in broad daylight, especially since the moon was hardly bright enough back in Vigne Rose. And I refuse to believe it was the product of magic unless someone proves it.”

“Well I can’t say I’ve had my share of magic before, but there is a chance it could be magic.”

“I think it is,” Régine said. “After all you’ve had your share of it, Chane.”

“That’s a different story,” the scientist argued.

“Wait. Ah’ve been here before,” Merida realized.

Everyone else stopped. This part of the forest was noticeably spookier and darker than the rest of it. The stars could hardly be seen through the canopy of twisting branches and leaves, and the rising moon didn’t do much to help the mystical blue light of the wisps.

Readjusting her bow, Merida took the lead. “This witch better have answers to this.”

“I’m sorry. Witch?” Chane repeated. “As in potions and ‘magic’?”

“Yes. Now come on, you.”

Their morale slightly wavering, the rest of the group followed the archer.

“You’re pulling my leg, right?” Chane asked. “Witches don’t exist.”

“Accordin’ to you they don’t,” Merida replied.

It didn’t take long for them the reach the last wisp, which vanished instantly when Merida neared it. Ahead of them stood a humble cottage that was a little rough around the edges, and there was a light coming from the window.

“The wisps lead us here,” Régine summed up. “And somehow this witch is going to help?”

Charles had his hand over the hilt of his sword. “Stay close, Princess.”

Merida approached the rather small door and opened it, ringing a tiny bell at the top.

“Ahhh welcome to the Crafty Carver—” The old woman carving inside took one look at the princess, and her humble demeanor changed. “What are ya doin’ back here? Get out!”

“Wha—ah came here to—”

“Ah don’t care! Out, out!”

“But—”

“ _Ra!_ Out you go!” A mangy crow darted right for Merida’s head and pecked at her.

“Ow! Stop it!”

Merida was eventually forced out, and the old woman crossly stood at the doorway.

“I’d like ta keep my house in one piece, you—” The elder’s eyes fell behind Merida, and her eyebrows rose. “Oh.”

“Uh, evening, miss,” Charles said.

She narrowed her eyes at the group and brushed past Merida.

“Merida said a um, witch lived here?”

The woman scrutinized the group as she waddled around them, the crow on her shoulder also studying them. “Hmmm . . .”

“She _is_ the witch,” Merida said pointedly.

“Her?” Chane questioned.

Coming to the front, the woman skimmed over the group once more before squinting up at the full moon. “So, these are the lucky ones for this . . .”

Régine furrowed her eyebrows “You do realize the moon—”

“Shush!” She studied the moon for a few more moments. “Close the door, Princess.”

Merida closed the door before Régine could even process the command, and the woman snapped her fingers. She then turned around and entered the cottage.

“Are ya comin'?” the crow asked casually.

The group instantly displayed various reactions of surprise, unlike Merida.

“Did that bird just speak?” Régine asked.

“That’s not all I can do,” the crow replied. “I can sing, too!”

Chane and Charles exchanged looks.

“Well. Now I’ve seen everything,” Hiccup said, stunned.

Although unsure, the group followed the witch inside, but not before the woman held her hand up.

“Except for you, Princess,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Excuse me?” Régine asked.

“Not you! The red-haired lass!”

“It was an accident!” Merida objected. “Ya didn’t have a vial for undoin’ anything.”

“Just stay out! The rest o’ you can come.”

The redhead crossed her arms with a huff as she watched everyone else walk inside. When the door was rudely closed, Toothless raised an eyebrow at Merida. “Wot are you looking at?”

Now inside the cottage, the witch clapped twice to light up a cauldron in the center of the room. Jars of all shapes and sizes filled the wooden shelves, each with a questionable ingredient inside.

“Just had to make sure you were the right ones,” the witch said nonchalantly.

“ ‘The right ones’?” Chane asked. “You were expecting us?”

“Absolutely,” the crow replied. “Took you long enough.”

Hiccup’s eyes soaked up the quirky cottage before falling onto an old broom leisurely sweeping all by itself. “Is your broom, uh . . .”

“It sure is!”

“This is the most insane day I’ve ever had,” Chane muttered.

“Quiet!” the witch scolded. She eyed the room suspiciously before snapping her fingers. The light from the cauldron turned an ominous red, and the witch spoke in a matching tone from the other side of it. “Something terrible is lurking deep within the shadows _,_ and it’s searching fer a powerful artifact. _And_ , it can only be stopped by you.”

“Us?” the group asked.

“What do you think we can do?” Hiccup asked, confused.

“Ahh but you’re a couple contenders short,” the witch said casually before the cauldron resumed back to its usual pale teal light.

“More than a couple!” the crow corrected.

“What’s the terrible something we have to stop?” Hiccup questioned.

“Actually, make that two,” the witch corrected.

“All right so what are the terrible _things_ we have to stop?”

“But ya won’t be meetin’ one o’ those terrible things for a long tyme.”

_This is going nowhere._ “Great! Now could you please tell us what we’re up against?”

Irritated, Régine pushed her way to the front. “Look. We need more information about who this enemy is. So may you _please_ —clarify, instead of toying with us?”

“Wait a minute, who said we were agreeing to this?” Chane protested.

“She did,” the crow said, gesturing to the witch with his head.

“I think not. I’ve already had my share of ‘magic’ for a lifetime, so I’m leaving.”

_Shing!_

Blocking the door was quite a few carving tools pointed at him.

“Ah don’t think you have a choice, lad,” the witch said, her voice containing a trace of a threat. “The man on the moon has handpicked each o’ you for this task. And ya can’t go home without him, either.”

“So in other words, we’re stuck here unless we do something about these terrible things,” Hiccup summed up. “Whatever they may be.”

“Oh trust me. You’ll know when ya see ‘em,” the witch replied. The group exchanged looks at the wink she gave them. “Now out, out!”

The carving tools shot to their resting places as the door swung open.

“Wait just a second!” Charles protested as the broom was sweeping them out. “What is this powerful artifact we need to get?”

The broom stopped moving, and the witch’s eyebrows rose.

“Ooh. That’s a . . . very important detail,” she said.

Darting to the front, the broom escorted them back inside before the door slammed shut. Muttering to herself, she walked over to one of the lower shelves and skimmed a gnarled finger over several jars. Finally she settled on one that contained a silvery flickering light.

“What’s in there?” Régine asked. _[Suggested song (open in another page)--[Atlantis: The Lost Empire “The Book"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiPE5pLwDlM&list=PLmheWFkK-ELRSIJ8aG8PCZ4HSqciD4W9_&index=7&t=0s)]_

“Ahh just a moonbeam that sent me a dream tellin’ me about you,” the witch replied casually.

“You actually captured light. Within a bottle,” Chane inquired, unconvinced.

“Not one to believe in magic, are ya? Ahhh you’ll learn.”

With the bottle uncorked, the moonbeam shot into the bubbling water, turning it a silvery blue. The room was bathed in that light as an image of a leather-bound book materialized above the water.

“That there is what yer looking for. A book filled with knowledge since the beginning o’ time, endlessly increasing its contents with every passing moment.”

“Amazing . . .” Chane breathed.

Hiccup studied the image pensively. “If a book like that falls into the wrong hands . . .”

“Dooooooom,” the crow said mysteriously.

The Viking shook his head of the dreadful result of that, instantly thinking of Berk’s safety. “Whoever these people are, we have to stop them. Who knows what they could do with that much information?”

“So if we go through with this,” Charles started.

“And if we succeed,” Régine finished, “we’ll be able to go home.”

“It’ll do the trick, dearie,” the witch replied.

Back outside, Toothless and Angus were watching Merida pace back and forth.

“Och, wot is she tellin’ them? They’ve been in there fer too long!”

The door finally opened after a few more rounds of pacing, and one by one the group came out of the cottage. Charles was holding a stout potion bottle with the moonbeam inside, and Hiccup had what looked to be a handful of rods wrapped in some sort of cloth.

Once Régine was out, the door swung closed.

“Ugh! How rude,” she seethed, jerking her cloak towards her.

Merida placed her fists on her hands. “Well? Wot did she say?”

“Leeeet’s just say we just got a lot put on our plate,” Hiccup said.


	5. The First One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can guess where our new characters are.  
> Here's a hint: it's a stage in a Disney video game.

Elinor patiently waited for the door to open as the dishes were being picked up, her trio of sons giggling as they ran off. Merida’s usual seat hadn’t been filled since dinner had begun, and this was starting to gnaw at Elinor. She knew her daughter’s routine well enough to know this wasn’t normal. And judging by her husband’s eyes flicking from Merida’s seat to her, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

“She’s late, Fergus,” Elinor finally spoke.

“Ehhh . . .” The king tried to come up with something to ease his wife’s mind. “Not hungry?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time, but something’s . . . not right.”

“Have yeh checked on that lad you rescued earlier? Ah haven’t seen ‘em since you brought him in.”

Elinor glanced to the table in thought. Should the boy have decided to attack Merida for whatever reason, she was sure that her daughter could handle herself. But . . .

Abruptly the queen rose to her feet and made a beeline for Merida’s room, Fergus following close behind.

“Ah knew we shouldn’t have let him stay in her room.”

“Calm down, dear. Ahm sure a wee lad like him is harmless!”

“Looks can be deceiving, Fergus.”

Just then Maudie had crossed their path. “Oh! Um pardon me, milady, but have yeh seen the princess? The last I saw of her she was heading outside earlier.”

“Do yeh know if that boy was with her?” Fergus asked.

“The one with that metal leg? Ooh yes. Both of them left together.” Maudie gasped. “You don’t think . . .”

The king’s look hardened. “That lad’s goin’ to regret setting foot in this castle.”

> _She stared at the bottom of the bars to her cell with contempt. It wasn’t her fault they changed the plans and didn’t tell her. It never was._
> 
> _Yet she always got the brunt of it every single time._
> 
> _She extended her arm and upturned it to eye her forearm. The slash marks she had received earlier were dried, but they still felt tender. Sure she put up a good fight against the men, but that was until she was suddenly hit with drowsiness. If she hadn’t taken the water offered to her by one of her “accomplices,” she could’ve escaped. But no. She wanted to be nice despite the fact that she was always used as a mole._
> 
> _A few years ago, it would’ve shattered her heart and soul to have been left for dead. Now? It was a part of her life. A part of her life that would never reprise as long as she stayed right in here._
> 
> _Ignoring the food left carelessly at the door, she laid down facing the wall._
> 
> _“Now this is such a sad sight.”_
> 
> _She flinched at the voice, and slowly, she turned around. At the door was the figure of a man with his hands behind his back. “Who are you?”_
> 
> _“What’s more important is how you’re getting out.”_
> 
> _“I’m not. So you’re wasting your time.”_
> 
> _“I can change that.”_
> 
> _“You won’t. Now leave. Whatever offer you have I won’t take.”_
> 
> _The door creaked open, and she shot to her feet. His eyes were clear as day in the darkness, unblinking, and she could feel the weight of his piercing gaze._
> 
> _This was too easy. What trick was this?_
> 
> _Cautiously, she stepped toward the waiting man that remained as still as a statue._
> 
> _“That’s right,” the man cooed. “Just a few more steps to your freedom.”_
> 
> _She stopped with the moonlight at her back. “Why are you doing this?”_
> 
> _“I want to offer you a chance at freedom.”_
> 
> _“By what? Luring me into your ragtag group before you leave me for dead?”_
> 
> _“Oh, no. I’m still giving you a choice. You can escape everything. You can make them pay for all those years of suffering. You can take back everything they ever stole from you. Or you could ignore me and wither away, all alone with no one by your side. You don’t want to be alone, do you?”_
> 
> _Her clear bluish green eyes went downcast._
> 
> _“You don’t have to be alone. You don’t have to suffer any longer. All you need to do, is join me in seeking the one thing that can make everything happen.”_
> 
> _This was sounding a lot like those convincing speeches she’d been given in the past. “And what is this . . . thing that we need to find?”_
> 
> _“That, I will reveal, if you join me.”_
> 
> _Her eyes locked with his. Every little infliction of every kind of pain she had felt flashed in her mind. She was_ _tired of being pulled into a false hope of a new life only to be stabbed in the back. She was tired of letting people take advantage of her for what she was. She was tired of it all._
> 
> _Her hands balled into fists. “Let’s get started, then.”_

She flinched awake. That was a month ago. A month since she’s allied herself with that man, and in all that time she had never seen his face. And that was fine. As long as he didn’t treat her like garbage she didn’t care what he looked like.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she picked the leaves and grass out of her thick violet black locks and finger combed her hair. The navy sky was beginning to brighten, and stars were slowly fading away. She couldn’t waste any time if she was going to find that artifact.

Brushing any dirt off her skirt, she picked up her few belongings and set off.

Come to think of it, the man had never really given her a map to find it. In fact she didn’t need one when she could make her own. The spell had literally taken her across an ocean just to close in on the location of the book, but at least she was able to steal some warm clothes from those Vikings. And a rowboat.

A crisp chill passed over her. Up ahead, the ground was already beginning to fade to white, and beyond that, the trees were bare alongside leafless bushes laced with frost.

_But it’s fall over here_ , she thought.

The old enchanted bracelet glowed a sort of greenish yellow as she walked. With a sigh, she slipped on the oversized long-sleeved shirt and fur vest.

_This book better be worth trekking through snow and ice._

Looking around at the fallen and browning leaves while rubbing her palms, her mind couldn’t help but bring up her first time visiting Dunbroch. She had been wandering the land for quite some time with nothing but the clothes on her back. She could remember how her body shivered with every bitter breeze that swept by. She remembered losing feeling in her fingers with every passing minute. And she could remember wondering when she would just drop to the ground, never to wake up again.

But then the will o’ the wisps showed up.

The entrancing whispers and mysterious glow of them had amazed her. And when more of them had shown up, she had surrendered to their coaxing and followed them.

She had followed them until her feet were sore and her arms were stuck wrapped around her body. And that was when she had found shelter in the middle of the woods—a quaint little cottage seemingly built into a hill.

A small dip in the ground brought her back to the present, and she stumbled as she caught herself from tripping. Surrounding a small clearing were numerous white bushes and trees, a tall rock formation mimicking a cliff, and a few other boulders. A stone throw away was a deep-looking pit, and a stone archway stood on the other side off to the left.

Glancing down at her bracelet, she noticed the glow had gotten a few shades closer to a yellow color. Raising her arm, the glow brightened just a bit. Ahead of her was what looked to be some sort of cave entrance.

“Hello?”

She jerked her arm toward her and looked up at the cliff. _Remember what he said. Show them you are someone to be reckoned with._

Crouching down, she placed her fingertips against the frozen ground and closed her eyes. Carefully, she muttered a spell under her breath. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as the snow began to shift and move.

“Stop talking.”

“What, what is it?”

She curled her fingers as the snow began to rise and take shape. A foot stomped on the ground, followed by the feet of several more beings. When she opened her eyes, twelve shadows surrounded her, and the ground was now void of snow.

Feeling her body sway, she caught herself before pushing herself to her feet. Awaiting her orders were monsters of snow and ice, their eyes glowing a clear bluish green.

“Anyone who isn’t an ally of mine, get rid of them.”

Footsteps from above drew her and her minions’ attention to the cliff. Two young females, a man, and a reindeer were in shock at the mass of snow monsters surrounding her.

“That’s a lot of snowmen,” the shorter female squeaked.

In unison the monsters growled, and they immediately thundered after the group. Their mistress coldly glanced up at the group before taking off into the cave.

“Run!”

The group of four bolted back the way they came with the monsters trailing after them.

“Maybe you should try using your powers against them?” the man suggested.

“There’s too many of them!” the taller woman exclaimed.

Suddenly the group came to an abrupt halt. Stopped in front of them was the girl who sent the creatures after them. But when the group turned around, the horde of monsters had already caught up to them.

“Who are you?!” the shorter girl asked. Three of the monsters picked up the trio, leaving the reindeer helpless against the situation. “Hey! Put us down!”

Turning to face the black-haired girl, the reindeer snorted angrily.

“Sven look out!” the man warned.

Just as the reindeer was about to charge, a fourth monster picked up Sven and slung him over his shoulder.

“What do you want with us?” the younger woman demanded.

“Nothing.” The girl looked to her bracelet’s color changing. “You’re just in my way.”

With the flick of her wrist, her minions followed her back into the clearing with the protesting captives. When the group approached the deep pit, the four newcomers were immediately dangled above it. Nearly instantaneously, the wind picked up and grew colder.

Completely ignoring their cries, she levitated several boulders with another spell, forming a rugged path to the other side. She hopped to the other side and dropped the boulders into the pit before turning around.

“Drop them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made another edit with the first appearance of one of my characters. Here's the link to it: https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/173041170672/a-little-edit-i-made-consisting-of-a-character-of


	6. Her Minions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little long. Just a heads up.

Instinctively the older woman’s hand shot toward the pit, and ice came out of her hands to form a platform that the group landed on safely.

The younger girl stood up with a huff. “Ohhh you just messed with the wrong sisters!”

“We’ll see about that,” the black-haired girl fired back. “But first I think you should deal with _them_.”

The group faced the now angered snow monsters, and the man held his arm in front of the young women protectively. Slowly, the monsters forced them to inch back as far as they could.

The older woman’s heel slipped, and her sister grasped onto her arm to keep her steady. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes landed on the empty spot of land behind them.

“Any ideas?” the man asked.

A snow monster set foot on the platform, and then another monster. The older woman looked back to the front and down at the platform, and an idea popped into her head.

Turning around, she turned the platform into an icy pathway leading to the other side. “We have to keep moving.”

“Won’t they just follow us?” the man said.

“Trust me, Kristoff.”

He stole a glance over to her and then back at the snow monsters. A third one stepped toward them, and a paper thin crack appeared. “Okay. Everyone, just . . . ease back _slowly_.”

“Wait what?” the youngest one said.

“Slowly, Anna,” the older sister stressed.

Together the group of four backed away as slowly as possible, and the snow monsters were lead to follow them two at a time. The older sister kept her eyes on the horde in front of them and their progress on the pathway, making sure that her own nerves didn’t threaten the bridge any more than the increasing weight did.

More cracks jutted their way towards the group, and Kristoff nearly whirled around to hastily usher the girls to the other side.

“They’re comiiing,” Anna worried.

“Just a few more steps,” the older sister said. “And . . .”

_Crack!_

“Now!”

The group bolted to the other side, and the snow monsters instantly made chase. Thunderous cracks filled the air, and the bridge began to give way to the horde. One by one the monsters tumbled down into the pit and were destroyed upon impact, but no one dared to look back.

With a hairsbreadth of a close call, the group lunged onto the other side just as the bridge completely collapsed.

“Phew!” Anna breathed. “That was a close one. Nice work, El-SAAA!”

One snow monster reared its ugly head and roared at the group, latching onto the cliff and refusing to leave the job unfinished. Kristoff rushed to hack at the creature with his pick axe as Anna bolted to the closest rock she could find.

“Elsa! Over here!”

Hastily Elsa ran over to her sister and helped her push the rock toward the monster.

“Incoming!”

With wide eyes Kristoff lunged out of the way, and the sisters sent the rock crashing into the snow monster. The creature lost his grip and plummeted into the pit before smashing against the now snowy and ice-littered bottom.

“Now _that_ was a close one,” Kristoff said before catching his breath. Tiredly, he glanced down the rocky archway leading to another path. “Whoever she was, she’s long gone. _And_ we’re lost.”

Sven snorted and huffed before gesturing to the other side with his head.

“Yeahhh we _could_ go back, but . . .”

“I think we can handle a witch,” Anna said, rubbing her arms. “But on the other hand we might be able to find someone over there. And I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion, heh.”

“Elsa? Any suggestions?”

The queen glimpsed down the path ahead of them. “She _is_ dangerous, and we could go back easily . . .” She glanced to the others. Kristoff was dressed warmly enough, that was for sure, and as a queen of ice and snow she was perfectly fine. But Anna . . .

“Our first priority is shelter,” she continued. “I don’t know how long you’ll be able to stand the cold here . . .”

“It’s pretty late here to begin with,” Anna said. “Maybe we should camp out here before we get moving. But, y’know, away from the pit.”

“And maybe we can figure out how we got here in the first place,” Kristoff said. “Wherever we are.”

**~-~-~-~**

The queen paced back and forth in her room with her hands pressed together, her fingers against her lips. Her daughter had run off once, and the queen had feared she would never return. Now she was gone again, and the queen couldn’t stand the thought of it. “Ohhh what if she’s hurt, dear? Or worse?”

“Calm down,” the king said. “Régine will come back to us.”

“The sun has nearly set. What if she’s unable to?”

“There’s a reason why we appointed Charles as her personal guard. He will take good care of her. I promise you that.”

A polite knock was heard against the door.

“Enter.”

The captain of the guard opened the door, and the king stood.

“Anything?”

“No sign of them, Your Majesty, but I’ve become aware that a young man named Chane had joined the princess and Charles on their ride.”

Both royals exchanged looks.

“You must keep searching,” the queen stressed.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” With a brief bow the guard closed the door.

“She’ll be fine, my love,” the king said. “We simply need to trust that they will bring her back safely.” His attention drifted to the window. “All we can do now is wait. And hope.”

“Rise and shine, Your Highnesses!”

Régine’s eyes snapped open as Merida jerked her hood over her head with a groan. “Must your voice be the first thing I hear in the morning, Chane?”

“Well if we’re going to find that book before they do, we need a head start,” Hiccup said. “With uh, all due respect.”

Sighing, Régine sat up to stretch.

“Today?” Chane pressured.

With the flick of her wrist his shoulder instantly caught on fire.

“Ahh! Hot hot hot!”

“Régine,” Charles gently chided as the princess laughed.

Hiccup just stared at her quizzically. “Did . . . you just—”

“Yes. Yes I did,” Régine interrupted.

“Oh. Well at least making a fire will be easier.”

Toothless shot him a look.

“Aside from you.”

The moonbeam in the jar flickered with anticipation, and Charles peered at it. Since their departure from the witch’s cottage, he had begun to determine which blinking patterns meant what in terms of directions.

“Well, shall we—”

Both Toothless and Angus suddenly went on the alert.

Hiccup stood. “What is it, bud?”

The Night Fury’s attention remained glued to the rest of the woods in front of him, causing his rider to habitually reach behind him only to grab air.

_Right. It’s back home._

Charles was the first to draw his sword, and Chane and Merida were quick to draw their respective weapons. “Hold this.” He handed Hiccup the jar. “If we lose that we won’t be able to find the book.”

Heavy footsteps thundered toward them, and several tall shapes began to come into view.

“Those can’t be good,” Hiccup said.

The group found themselves gradually tilting their heads higher and higher at the creatures of tree bark and rocks. The creatures’ clear bluish green eyes blazed with fury as growls rumbled from them.

“More magic. This is wonderful,” Chane said sarcastically.

The leading rock monster bellowed, and Merida fired the first arrow that sparked the attack from both sides.

“Princess! Stay back!” Charles said.

Régine’s palm ignited, and she sent a fireball at a tree monster. “I am absolutely not staying back!”

Toothless fired at the leading rock monster as Hiccup ducked away from another one of Régine’s fireballs.

“You mind shooting a little higher, Your Highness? Preferably away from my head?” Hiccup requested from atop Toothless.

“Ahm not even close to you!” Merida retorted.

“Actually I was referring to Régine.”

“Sorry!” Régine called.

Chane rolled under a rock monster’s swinging arm before dealing a slice that only made a scratch against the creature’s leg. Countering back, it effortlessly kicked him away and sent him flying into a tree.

Rotating her arms, Régine directed a stream of fire at the rock monster. The creature roared in protest at the intensity of the flames, and it fought to power through it. “Where did these things come from?!”

“It has to be from one of those forces the witch mentioned!” Hiccup said.

The rock monster struggled to step closer and closer to her, but the fire only intensified. Toothless darted out of range of a ground pound before blasting at the rock monster, and instantly the creature lost its grip before crashing onto the ground.

“Hiccup! Behind you!” Régine shouted.

Toothless turned around a moment too soon, and the Dragon Rider was knocked clear off the saddle. The jar rolled out of his hands and into the middle of the chaos, and the moonbeam inside flashed almost in a panic.

“Ohh the jar!” Hiccup panicked. Toothless was about to dart after him when the leading rock monster blocked his way. “Get the jar!”

Everyone instantly located the jar, and they began to scramble after it while avoiding the attacks of the creatures.

“I’ve got it!” Charles declared. Mere seconds before he was about to grab it, a tree monster kicked it away and toward a drop.

Spotting it, Merida dove for it and seized it in her hand, but her momentum dragged her over the edge.


	7. Another New Piece on the Board

From his hiding place, Angus called out to her. Hiccup glanced in the direction the horse was looking at and to everyone around him. Neither the jar nor Merida were anywhere to be found.

He suddenly sprinted through the battle and toward the drop. “Merida? Merida!”

At the bottom of the hill, the redhead spat out grass as she looked at the jar in her grip. The moonbeam inside flashed a sort of thank you, but in Merida’s mind the flashing didn’t speak to her.

“Merida!”

She squinted up at the Viking searching for her from the top. “Ahm down here!”

Hiccup spotted her head of fiery red hair as she waved to get his attention. “Are you okay?!”

“Ahm fine! Ahm comin’ back up!”

“Just—” Looking over his shoulder, the battle was beginning to tilt out of their favor. With just the rock monsters remaining, the only people who could really make a dent in them were Toothless and Régine, and that was if they simultaneously fired at the same one.

“Just be careful!” he finished.

As Merida hiked up the hill, the moonbeam flashed in urgency. “What?”

The flashing seemed to slow down with every step she took.

“Ah don’t speak moonbeam.”

Acting frustrated, the moonbeam actually jerked around in the jar.

“Och, would you stop that?”

“Run!”

Merida glanced up at the rest of the gang now running down the hill.

And pounding after them was the largest rock creature she had ever seen.

Angus bolted toward her with Régine on his back, and she managed to pull Merida on.

“Where did that thing even come from?!” Merida asked.

“The rock monsters converged into one,” Hiccup explained from on Toothless. “And I don’t think using just fire is going to make a dent in that thing.”

“Does anyone have the jar?” Charles asked, also on Toothless.

“I’ve got it,” Merida replied.

“Then where to?” Régine called over her shoulder.

“We have to lose that thing first!” Chane reminded from behind Charles.

**~-~-~-~**

The dark and nearly silent basement was lit with a handful of overhead lanterns and multiple colored liquids. Occasionally dotted throughout the room were mysterious black rocks, shattered swords and axes scattered around them. Moonlight streamed in from a small window, and any nearby rocks seemed to glint in it. And standing by a desk littered with beakers and papers was a boy with a raccoon on his shoulder.

Attentively the boy watched a colored liquid pass through various tubes and beakers. “All right, Ruddiger. Last one for the night.”

The raccoon cocked his head as his owner yawned for the thousandth time, but his fatigue was instantly replaced with eagerness as the bright orange liquid poured into the last beaker. Carefully, he used a dropper to suck up some of the liquid and walked to the rock in question. Letting a drop fall onto the rock, both of them waited for a reaction.

And waited.

And waited some more.

“Huh . . . Nothing. Well I guess we can mark that one off the list.”

As the boy turned around, Ruddiger’s ears picked up tiny cracking. He chittered in urgency, and the boy looked to the raccoon and to where he was pointed at. The orange liquid was actually crystallizing and growing. It crawled toward the tip at a snail’s pace, and the crystallization was beginning to spread.

“Okay. Okay that . . . may be a problem.”

The tiny cracking got louder, and the whitening crystals began to layer itself the closer it crept to the rock’s point.

“And now it’s a problem.” He instantly darted to his desk in search of a neutralizer. “No, no, not that one, definitely not that one—”

_Crack!_

He lunged for the right one and swiveled around toward the rock.

Only to find that the ice-like substance had stopped growing. It was now a solid white and gave off a mist, and upon closer inspection, the crystals had coated the tip and thankfully nothing else.

Rubbing his chin, he found a tiny piece of wood and inched it toward the white mass. The instant they touched, the crystals hungrily consumed it until it had become covered in it.

“Interesting. But, not entirely what I was hoping for.”

As the boy went to neutralize the substance, Ruddiger scurried to the ground and leisurely walked right into a very close patch of moonlight.

Suddenly it was day time, and he was surrounded by trees. None with which he was familiar with.

Squeaking in surprise he whirled around to run back, and he was abruptly taken back to his friend’s basement. He squeaked again in deeper surprise, and he instantly starting chittering frantically.

The boy looked down at him, and Ruddiger repeatedly pointed to the stream of light with a panicked look. “What? The moonlight?”

He nodded rapidly.

Setting the neutralizer down, he peered through it and studied it at different angles. “Don’t see anything unusual about it. Are you sure?”

Ruddiger held his arm out and drew it back in a few times.

Suspicious, the boy stuck his arm out toward the beam. “See? Nothing unusua-hohhh _what?!_ ”

His arm had completely disappeared in the light, and with a yelp he jerked it back. To his relief, he still had his arm. “That . . . did _not_ just happen!”

Ruddiger nodded again.

He looked at the window letting the moonlight in. Every other beam was angled down in the usual manner except for the one rather close to him and Ruddiger. This single beam must have brought out some form of a response from the rocks. Why else would his raccoon be freaking out?

Ruddiger’s eyes remained on the boy expectantly as the boy’s eyes glanced between the rocks and the beam. The light was skimming the rocks, and yet nothing was happening. Maybe the moon needed to rise a bit more . . .

“They had to have made a physical response, right?” he convinced himself. “This has to be the answer!”

The raccoon shook his head.

“What? They didn’t?”

Ruddiger gestured for him to walk toward the beam.

“There could be anything on the other side. If there is anything in there.”

Sighing through his nose, Ruddiger vanished into the beam.

“Ruddiger!” He rushed after his friend without hesitation. “Wait!”

The abrupt increase in light made him squint, and he blocked the light with his hand. “Ruddiger?!”

Familiar chittering brought his attention to the ground, and the raccoon was smiling up at him. The boy breathed a sigh of relief as he picked him up.

“Don’t scare me like that, you little rascal.”

His eyes finally adjusted, he was able to clearly take in his surroundings. It was broad daylight, that was for sure. The trees, although obscuring some of the light, were aflame with the colors of fall. Further down the path, however, the sunlight seemed to decrease.

“We’re definitely not in Old Corona anymore.”

Suddenly two black blurs shot past him, knocking him back. Moments later. the ground started to shake, and a mass of rocks thundered past them. _Rocks._ Rocks don’t just run for no reason.

“Did I just see . . . ?”

Ruddiger nodded.

The boy glanced to the patch of moonlight miraculously still there. It seemed to stick out like a sore thumb against all of the warm colors. He could go back home if he chose to. But on the other hand, maybe the answer to the mystery of the black rocks could be here, wherever this place was.

“We’ll just find out where those guys are headed and we’ll be back before morning,” he said. But Ruddiger didn’t look convinced. “Don’t worry. Dad won’t even know we’re gone!”

The raccoon sighed as he took his position on his owner’s shoulder, and the boy took off running after the group. But just as he started running, the moonbeam faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES A SPECIAL BOY! Well two if you count Ruddiger.  
> And NO ONE tell me about Season 3 of RTA. I've only seen the first episode.


	8. Murky, Questionable, and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another location from the eluded-to video game. Still the same game, though.  
> On another note this fic started last year, in case you were wondering.

“How haven’t we lost that thing yet?!” Chane scowled.

Every now and then Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at the others behind him. The rock monster was ever so persistent, but Angus was slowly dropping behind. His panting could be heard clearly over the pounding of his hooves, but still he powered through.

Merida scanned her blurry surroundings. Everything was noticeably darker here, and once in a while she would catch a whiff of something very unpleasant. The trees appeared to be withering away, and the water was disgustingly murky—

_Water . . ._ she thought. Up ahead, water separated a patch of land broken off from the rest of the area. It was perfect! “There’s a jump up ahead!”

“I see it!” Hiccup acknowledged. “Get ready, bud!”

“It’s gaining!” Charles warned.

“Steady, Angus,” Merida said. “And . . .”

“Jump!” Hiccup finished.

In unison the animals jumped over the water and landed on the other side. Blinded by his tunnel vision, the rock giant doggedly followed them right into their trap with a splash. Vainly the heavy giant tried to keep afloat, but it soon slipped under the water.

“Rocks don’t float. Nicely done, Princess Merida,” Charles complimented.

“And now we’re all wet,” Chane stated grumpily.

“ _You_ are all wet,” Régine corrected. Miraculously neither Angus nor the girls had a drop of water on them.

“Hah. Good thing Angus is quick on his feet,” Merida joked.

The girls dismounted as the boys tried to squeeze out as much water as they could.

“Ya did good, boy.” Angus nickered as he leaned into Merida, who glanced to Régine. “And you’re not bad on a horse.”

“Thank you,” Régine replied, but her proud smile faded as her eyes fell onto the moonbeam. “It’s not flickering as much anymore.”

“We must be too far from the book,” Hiccup stated.

“At this rate we might not even reach it before the maker of those creatures does,” Chane said.

“And mind you we still haven’t run in to these other people the witch mentioned,” Charles added.

“Whoever they might be.”

Hiccup looked past Chane and at a large fallen tree leading to the rest of the swamp. He then glanced back to the others. “I think we need to set up camp here. Toothless and I will go up ahead and try to find some provisions.”

“Ahm goin’ with you,” Merida stated.

“You two be careful now,” Charles said.

“Och. We’ll be fine.”

**~-~-~-~**

It was late in the afternoon and there was still no sign of Hiccup and Toothless. The Dragon Riders were getting anxious, and everyone in the village was starting to really worry.

“Well, Fawna says she hasn’t seen him, but she’ll keep us updated if she finds anything,” Astrid said as she paced in the Academy, a rolled up piece of paper in her hand.

“Where in Thor’s name could they have even gone?” Fishlegs asked.

“Knowing Hiccup he’s probably gotten himself kidnapped,” Tuffnut bluntly stated.

“Well according to this note Alvin swears he has nothing to do with it,” Astrid said. “And there’s no way Dagur would pull this off where he’s at now.”

“But how do we know he isn’t lying?”

“I think it’s time to consider a more interesting theory,” Ruffnut suggested mysteriously.

“Oh great,” Snotlout moaned.

“This, is the work of trolls.”

“Indubitably,” Tuffnut agreed, crossing his arms.

Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout looked to the twins with unamused expressions.

“Uh huh. You heard me,” Ruffnut said.

“You think trolls kidnapped Hiccup and Toothless,” Astrid summed up.

“Definitely! I mean they only feed on human flesh.”

“Come to think of it, Hiccup would not make a decent meal for those guys,” Tuffnut said. “I mean, heh, have you guys seen ‘em?”

“Trolls did not take them, you two,” Fishlegs argued flatly.

“ _Any_ way,” Snotlout intervened. “I say we blame it on Alvin.”

“I say we should keep looking,” Astrid said sternly as she mounted Stormfly. “And we may have to take this search further out.”

“How far out are we speaking of, exactly?” Fishlegs questioned.

“Far enough for us to need provisions.”

**~-~-~-~**

The bitter cold didn’t seem to change as they walked under another stone archway. In a way, it was good, but in another way it was also bad.

“How are you feeling, Anna?” Elsa asked.

“Well I can’t say I’m not freezing cold, but the homemade torch is helping,” Anna replied, now wearing Kristoff’s hat and gloves. “Thanks to Kristoff.”

“Well with any luck, we might be able to find someone out here who isn’t trying to kill us,” he said, and Sven glanced to the ice harvester. “ ‘But we haven’t found anyone yet.’ I know, buddy. I know.”

“There has to be somebody out here.”

“No, but there is a river we have to cross.”

Moving at a noticeable pace was a river reflecting the snow and ice around it. One side was a dead end, but another seemed to go on for miles.

Without hesitation, Elsa jutted her hands forward to craft a pathway of ice. “That should take care of this.”

As the group prepared to cross, a powerful gust of wind surged forth. The wind began to stir up the river, and the combining forces actually started to peel the bridge apart. Kristoff, Anna, and Sven huddled close together as Elsa reinforced the bridge. But when she stopped, the bridge began to deteriorate.

She squinted through the biting wind as she kept her powers going. “You have to go first. I’m the only one that can keep this bridge together.”

“What?!” Kristoff yelled over the wind.

“We have to keep going!” Anna said.

Although hesitant, Kristoff began to cross alongside Anna and Sven, making sure to keep close to Anna. The wind repeatedly dropped and picked up, and the river occasionally rammed into the bridge. Of course, Kristoff got the brunt of the elements in place of Anna.

As Elsa continued to secure the bridge, she couldn’t help but wonder if not seeing the young lady from before was a good thing. It was clear she had some kind of magic, one that she intended to use for ill purposes. And from what she knew, the young lady merely saw them as an obstacle. If she wanted to get rid of them, she would’ve done so already. So then what—or who—exactly was she after?

“Again?!”

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts, and her eyes shot to the others. More of the young lady’s snow monsters were on the other side of the river, and they were heading straight for them.

“Back back back, go back!” Anna panicked.

As the trio scrambled away, a snow monster picked up a boulder and threw it toward them. Instinctively Kristoff shoved Sven and Anna out of the way, and the boulder came crashing down. Icy water splashed onto the bridge, and the snow monsters began to move in.

“Kristoff!”

The man was soaking wet, shaken, and was now floating away on a piece of the bridge.

“Hold on!” Elsa cried. She formed an icy rope that attached itself to the ground and extended out to Kristoff’s piece of ice. Instantly it grappled onto it, and with all her might she began to use her powers to steadily pull him toward her.

Anna thrust her torch toward the snow monsters, and they recoiled away with a roar. “Hah! Don’t like fire, huh? Now you stay back!”

Elsa’s arms began to lower, but she steeled herself against her growing fatigue. A gust of wind barreled into everything, forcing her to duck her head. Anna’s torch was snuffed out in a heartbeat, and she lowered her arm as her confidence dwindled.

“Oh no.”

Glancing to the stick, Anna chucked it at the closest snow monster, and the stick landed right on top of the monster’s head. Seemingly unfazed, the snow monster swatted Anna toward the water.

“Anna!” Desperately Elsa formed a quick piece of ice just in the nick of time, and Anna landed safely onto it. But the queen had also put Sven in danger.

The raging wind and rushing water pounded at the bridge, and the reindeer let out a frantic noise.

“Jump, Sven!” Anna urged.

Just before the bridge collapsed, the reindeer leapt onto the new piece of ice, and the snow monsters on the bridge vanished under the pale river with thunderous roars.

Elsa formed another chain that latched onto Anna and Sven’s makeshift raft, and she willed for the rafts to move faster.

“Elsa look out!” Kristoff exclaimed.

The queen gasped as a boulder from even more snow monsters came hurtling toward her. With closed eyes she dove forward, and her world was muted for a terrifying couple of moments. Bubbles from all around her as well as muffled shouting caused her to look up, and she clawed her way to the glassy surface. Breaking through, she gulped in some air with a cough, but suddenly she found herself slipping under.

Panic began to ensue, and she could feel the water getting colder. She fought to keep calm as the current dragged her forward, and she could feel her lungs already begging for air. Above her panic, she could spot a dark figure swimming toward her. Before she could try to swim away, antlers came into view, and Sven gestured for her to hold on.

Elsa gripped onto his harness before they both swam for the surface, but black began to creep into her vision. Her hands threatened to let go, and Sven kicked as hard as he could while straining to keep her close. Just as her eyes were about to close, the duo finally reached the surface.

The reindeer called out to his friends as Elsa swallowed in some air, her vision clearing.

“Good job, Sven!” Anna cheered as the duo made their way to her.

Kristoff’s screaming pulled their attention forward, and the ice harvester was no longer visible.

“Oh no.” Hurriedly Anna reached out for Sven with a shaking hand as she constantly looked over her shoulder. “Come on come on . . .”

The reindeer floundered onto the chunk of ice, and Anna strained to get him and her sister on. Rumbling water soon became on top of them, and Sven let out a noise of panic. Both girls turned around at the sudden drop, and the three of them gripped one another as they prepared for the inevitable.

“Hang ooooonnn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the Frozen squad isn't having a good time. :/


	9. Pieces Coming Together

Gathered around a fire, both Régine and Chane stared into the dancing flames as Charles sat across from them. She missed home, and she knew the boys did as well. For all she knew, her parents were probably thinking she’s run away again, or worse. She wouldn’t blame them, really. She’s scared them once, and now she’s unintentionally scared them again. And of course she’s had her fair share of scares herself within the span of a few days. Speaking of scares . . .

“Chane,” Régine started.

“Yes?” he replied.

“I never really got the chance to thank you.”

Chane raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

She chuckled a bit. “You tried to save me from that dragon, even though you barely stood a chance against him.”

“Hmph. I didn’t know Her Royal Highness could be so humble.”

“Oh stop it!” Régine whacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. “It’s called being polite.”

“Ow! Exactly!”

She merely rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a smirk from forming.

“Nice to see you two are getting along again,” Charles commented with a smile.

Angus raised his head as he looked to the other side of the water. The horse neighed softly, and the trio followed his gaze. Studying the path, the men slowly got to their feet and drew their weapons while Régine simply stood at the ready.

“This better not be another one,” she muttered.

Charles stepped forward as running footsteps came within earshot, and soon the owner of those footsteps came into view. “Oh.” He lowered his sword. “It’s just a boy.”

“With . . . a raccoon.”

The boy in question slowed down before resting his hands on his knees. “I think . . . we . . . lost them.”

The raccoon poked his shoulder, and the boy looked to him before looking forward. A way’s down were three people by a fire, the men putting their weapons away as the girl’s shoulders relaxed. He had to blink a few times after seeing the fire actually ease its antsy flickering.

_Pretty sure I have very little oxygen flow to the brain._

“Who are you?!” Chane called.

“I’m Varian! What are you doing out in a swamp?!”

“I could ask you the same question!”

“Wouldn’t it be more civilized if he came over here?” Régine pestered.

Chane grumbled a little before cupping his hands around his mouth. “Join us so we can speak properly!”

“On my way!” Varian called. He ran down the path and slid down a small hill, stopping at the water that separated him from the small group.

“Hold on. We’re sending the horse!” Charles said. He mounted Angus and turned the horse toward the other side.

“Um Charles,” Régine started.

“Yes Your High—” He stopped Angus in his tracks as he watched Varian walk across a fallen hollow trunk that was sturdy enough to hold him yet light enough for him to have pushed it onto the water. “Oh.”

“I’m uh, pretty resourceful, actually,” Varian replied simply. “And, I’ve kinda been looking for you.”

The trio exchanged looks.

“You guys were being chased by this mass of rocks, and for a guy that doesn’t believe in magic, I uh had to see if I was actually . . . y’know, seeing what I was seeing.”

“Finally! Someone who shares my belief!” Chane said.

“Really? What you’ve seen hasn’t changed your mind?” Régine snapped.

“Not one bit.”

“ _Any_ way, my name is Charles, and this is Chane and Princess Régine Rosalie of Vig—”

“Just Régine, Charles,” the princess sighed.

“Princess?” Varian immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head. “I am _so_ sorry for intruding on anything, Your Highness.”

“Rise, Varian. You’re not intruding on anything.”

He looked up at her for a few moments before standing with a small smile. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to meet Ruddiger.” The raccoon gave her a friendly smile and a wave.

“How did you get all the way out here?” Chane asked.

“Well, if I told you, you probably wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try us,” Régine challenged.

**~-~-~-~**

“So, when do you think we’ll run into these ‘other contenders’ that witch mentioned?” Hiccup asked as he parted a bush.

“It could be longer before we find them,” Merida replied, yanking a tussock sedge free. “An’ we don’t even know wot they look like.”

“Well for starters, they probably won’t be from around here.” Finding another glass bottle, he tucked it under his arm. “You ever wonder why this ‘man on the moon’ picked us, of all people, to look for what’s arguably the most powerful book in the world?”

Merida’s head turned a bit.

“I mean, he sounds so powerful and mysterious. Why doesn’t he just come down and find it?”

“Maybe he’s not able to.”

“But there has to be more than that. What do we have that qualifies us to find it?”

Merida rested her hands on her lap, keeping quiet. “. . . We’re not like many others.”

Hiccup opened his mouth before closing it. “I guess I can agree with that. I mean, I was the first Viking to ever even think about riding a dragon, let alone training one. And well, eventually that lead to our feud with dragons to end.” Toothless nudged him. “Now we live with them.”

Merida smirked as she faced him. “Well, ah don’t know if you’ve noticed, but princesses are not supposed to have weapons. That’s wot mai mother used to say. Ahm the best archer in the kingdom and I can best any man with a sword. But my mother an’ I . . . we didn’t always see eye ta eye.”

Toothless’s ears rose, and a few minutes later a sopping wet reindeer skid to a stop right in front of them. He howled in fear at the sight of Toothless, and he floundered away from them.

“Woah woah woah easy! Easy . . .” Hiccup tried to soothe. The Viking calmly stood between the two animals, and this seemed to catch the reindeer’s attention. With the wet animal standing still, Hiccup was able to spot a harness. “Looks like he belongs to someone.”

Heatedly the reindeer gestured over his shoulder while snorting and stomping.

“Uhh,” Merida started. “It wants us teh . . . follow it?”

He snorted again, and Hiccup and Merida glanced to each other.

“All right, uh . . . show us, then,” Hiccup said, unsure.

Without a second thought the reindeer bounded off, and the trio had to run to catch up with him.

“I think we’re about to find those other contenders.”

“Or someone lost their pet,” Merida suggested.

It wasn’t much longer until Sven stopped near a waterfall. There on the ground were three unconscious and very wet people, and the group didn’t hesitate in rushing toward them.

“They’re freezing!” Merida yelped, snatching her hand away from the strawberry blonde girl.

“We need to get them back to camp,” Hiccup stated. “Toothless?”

While the dragon helped Hiccup get the older woman onto the saddle, the blonde-haired man began to stir. Sven’s ears swiveled around, and his tail began to wag as his best friend began to raise his head.

“Anna . . . ?” He groggily glanced to Merida, Hiccup, and— “Aaahhh!”

“And you’re awake!” Hiccup yelped, nearly dropping Elsa.

Before Kristoff could jerk his pick axe out, Sven slobbered all over him. “H-hey! Cut it out!”

The reindeer huffed and groaned for a few moments.

“Wait what?”

Sven sighed and repeated his motions at a slower pace, but a quizzical expression still remained on Kristoff’s face.

“And you’re not at all afraid of . . . whatever that thing is?”

“Dragon,” Hiccup flatly corrected.

“Dragon?”

“Yes. Dragon.”

Kristoff warily studied Toothless.

“If you come with us we have a small camp that most likely has a fire by now. You look like you need it.” A few seconds of silence went by.

“Fine, but Anna and Elsa are going on Sven.”

**~-~-~-~**

Fergus tailed his two Deerhounds as a group of five men on horseback closely followed their king. He could feel the vibrations of his horse pounding at the ground, his dogs’ barking mixing with the footfalls of the other horses. If anything were to happen to his little girl, he would make doubly sure that boy was sorry.

The dogs slowed their pace, making the men bring their horses to a stop. Both canines sniffed the area as Fergus dismounted. Strewn all over the area were dozens of rocks of all shapes and sizes. Chunks of tree bark were scattered everywhere, and both bark and rock bore scorch marks. Even patches of grass were scarred black, and the smell of burnt earth was very faint.

“What monster did _this?_ ” one of the men asked, his horse sensing his concern.

Upon closer inspection, Fergus noticed a couple of arrows lodged into a piece of bark, specifically where two apparent eye sockets would be. Yanking an arrow free, he fingered it as he examined it.

“There’s no doubt these belong to my daughter,” he concluded.

“Then she must’ve fought back against whatever beast caused this,” a second man added.

“What if that boy sent the beast on her?” a third asked.

Before Fergus could breathe a word, his dogs announced a lead. Both of them were standing at the hill’s crest, and a long way’s from where they were was a darkened area with thin tendrils of fog.

The dogs darted forward, and Fergus quickly gathered a few more arrows before mounting his horse.

“Come on!” Fergus ordered, and he whipped the reins of his horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy Hiccup's in for it now, isn't he?


	10. So Close and So Far Away

“Lemme see if I have this right,” Varian started. “A celestial being told a witch to tell you and your friends to find what sounds like an artifact before some other people find it first. Or else doom will inflict upon everything and everyone.”

“More or less,” Charles said.

“And . . . you believe all of this?”

“Unfortunately,” Chane replied. “And you’re in for this carriage ride as well.”

Varian exchanged looks with Ruddiger.

“And if we find the book we’ll all be able to return home,” Régine added.

The alchemist frowned in thought. _I’m really in for it this time, aren’t I?_

Multiple footsteps brought the group’s attention to the path next to them. The metal leg on Hiccup was the first thing Varian noticed. Then the black mass that was Toothless stole his attention.

“G-giant lizard!” Varian cried, scrambling away.

“Well, looks like there’s the other one,” Hiccup replied. “And no, Toothless is not a lizard. He’s a dragon.” _Never thought I’d have to repeat myself so many times._

“They _exist?_ ”

“Yer lookin’ at one,” Merida said pointedly.

Régine was quick to notice Sven being led by a warmly dressed man and two young women lying unconscious on the reindeer’s back. Not to mention they were all wet.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Long story,” Kristoff replied as Sven carefully laid down by the fire. The man gently positioned Anna and Elsa to sit up against Sven, keeping a wary eye on Toothless.

“But I’m assuming you took an unwanted swim,” Chane guessed.

“Very unwanted.”

A few moments later, the sisters began to stir. The first thing Anna noticed was the warm fire. Then it was the group of people watching her. And animals.

“What are . . . who are you guys?” she asked. “And where are we?”

“You’re somewhere safe,” the Viking assured. “I’m Hiccup. And that’s Merida, Chane, Charles, Régine, and uh . . .”

“Varian.” The said boy was still studying Toothless from a distance.

“Varian.”

“Oh. And uh, who’s . . . that?” Anna pointed to Toothless, whose attention was on Merida preparing the tussock sedge.

“That’s Toothless. Uh don’t worry, he’s friendly.”

Anna cleared her throat. “Oh-kay. Well, I’m Anna, and this is my sister Elsa. And that’s Kristoff and Sven.”

“How did you four end up here?” Charles asked.

“Heh. Funny story, actually. Well not really but you get what I mean. Anyway, we were kind of attacked by these snow monsters with glowing eyes as we were crossing a river but—”

“Snow monsters?” the rest of the group asked.

“Yeah, so then we kind of had to backtrack a bit from the bridge Elsa made to avoid the snow monsters and eventually they kind of shattered the bridge and forced us into the river. Then we . . . kind of . . . went over a waterfall and . . . here we are! Heh.”

“Do you remember who made those snow monsters?” Hiccup asked.

“It was a young woman with magic,” Elsa said. “Dark hair, uniquely colored eyes, and she wore some kind of glowing bracelet.” The others exchanged looks, and Varian was just beginning to take in more crazy information.

“Earlier most of us were up against rock and tree monsters, all of them with glowing eyes.”

“They must be from her, then.”

“When was the last time you saw her?” Chane asked.

“It’s probably been hours by now,” Kristoff answered before crossing his arms. “Judging by how quickly she wanted to get rid of us, I think she was after something else.”

“She’s already tracking down the book,” Charles realized.

“Book?” the sisters and Kristoff asked.

“We’ll explain on the way,” Hiccup said. “But we have to find it before she does.”

**~-~-~-~**

She leapt onto solid ground with a _thud_ , her heavy breathing coming out in white puffs. Turning around, she stared at the icy waters she had levitated across. Her limbs were on the brink of exhaustion, and her head felt heavier than it was supposed to. A few more spells and she wouldn’t be able to shift if she wanted to, let alone walk. She needed that book. That man needed that book. It was the only way she would truly be able to make people suffer the way they made her suffer.

Raising her arm, she could see her bracelet glowing a light orange. If she kept moving she could lengthen the distance between that group with the reindeer. And she could keep warm.

Trudging on, she clawed her way onto another elevated patch of land. She tugged the coat around her tighter, and she squinted up at the stone archway. Inside the mountainous rock was a sort of small and long since abandoned fort. Her bracelet turned a dark orange, and she marched inside.

The fort was just as cold as the outside, its floor made entirely out of stone. There were multiple pillars that stood tall against the fog that curled around them, and the stone ceiling seemed to go on forever. A series of pulley systems were scattered throughout the area, as well as what seemed to be numerous pegs one could use a grappling hook for.

Upon looking to her left, she spotted it. A soft gold aura surrounded the book on the ground, and a covetous look flashed in her eyes. She bolted for it, and her bracelet changed to a red as she neared the book. This was it. This was the day she would finally get one step closer to everything she was promised.

Just as she was about to grab the book, its aura intensified. She was forced to stop and shield her eyes, falling back in the process. What was that thing doing?! Did it have a defense mechanism she wasn’t aware of?!

The light suddenly vanished, and she lowered her arms to see that the book had vanished. “No . . .” She was so close, so painstakingly close . . .

Already dreading it, she looked down at her bracelet—a solid blue.

Her nails dug into her palms, and she yelled in frustration.


	11. Birds of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated after ten thousand years! :D  
> This chapter's a little longer than usual since any other way I tried to divide this didn't flow correctly.

Varian had been unusually quiet this morning. Then again, he hadn’t seen him at all. Of course, there was the chance he was sleeping in today.

_He was probably using his inventions again last night._

“Afternoon, Quirin!” a villager greeted.

“Afternoon,” the man replied. Maybe Varian was up by now. “You wouldn’t happen to have seen my son around, have you?”

“Can’t say I have. Isn’t he usually running around by now?”

“Usually. . . .” Quirin rubbed his chin in thought. Varian was probably back at the house. Working on his inventions again. _I hope he stays away from those rocks._

“I’m sure he’s fine, Quirin. He’s probably busy with those contraptions of his.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“And if it makes you feel any better I’ll let you know if I see him around.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you.”

**~-~-~-~**

“. . . and even though she was kind of intimidating at first, she turned out to be a very sweet person,” Rapunzel explained. “Not to mention she has a pretty amazing voice.”

“And you’re telling me the Captain actually sang?” Eugene asked in disbelief. “Now that is something I would pay to hear!”

“Never thought of my dad as a guy who could sing,” Cassandra added. Fidella snorted as if to agree, and Maximus appeared to be in disbelief.

The group came to the entrance of Old Corona, and they were immediately greeted by the villagers. Rapunzel, of course, smiled and waved to everyone, and Pascal even stood proudly from atop her shoulder to wave to the passing people.

After a few minutes, the princess dismounted Maximus with her companions following suit. “I wonder if Varian’s up to anything exciting.”

“If by exciting you mean potentially explosive then yeah. Totally,” Eugene said.

“So he’s a little . . . accident-prone. That just means he gets . . . really caught up in his work?” Up ahead, Rapunzel spotted Quirin speaking with some villagers. “Quirin!”

He glanced in her direction and exchanged a few more words before walking over to them. “Ah Princess. What brings you to Old Corona?”

“Just wanted to see how the village was doing.”

“That’s very kind of you, Your Highness. Everything’s in order here so you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“That’s great to hear. By the way, is Varian around?”

“I haven’t seen him all day. He might be working on those inventions of his again and lost track of time.”

Rapunzel frowned. Quirin didn’t seem very convinced of that. In fact he almost looked like he was trying to convince himself that that was the case. Or maybe she was just overthinking things. “All right. Well um, thank you.”

“Of course.”

Choosing not to think much of it, Rapunzel headed for Varian’s house. _I guess he must be_ really _focused on his work._ She knocked politely on the door. “Varian? It’s me Rapunzel. Cass and Eugene are here, too.”

Nothing.

“We uh, just wanted to drop by to say hi!”

Absolute silence. Not even Ruddiger made a sound.

“Varian?” Still no response.

“. . . This isn’t like him,” Cassandra said.

Rapunzel shared a glance with her companions. “Uhh . . . we’re coming in!” She opened the door, and Cassandra and Eugene peeked in from behind her. Varian’s desk was tidy in a messy sense with beakers, papers, and a few devices on it. Some black rock spikes were coming up through the ground, and one spike in particular had some white on its tip. Other than that, nobody was inside.

“Guess he’s not home,” Eugene said.

“Or he could be in another part of the house,” Cassandra suggested. “But then again, if he were, he would’ve heard you knocking.”

Rapunzel stepped inside. “Well, he’s still trying to figure out the mystery behind these black rocks.” One rock glowed for a bit when she neared it, and she stepped away from it. And of course Cassandra’s sharp eyes caught the notion.

“I think we should head back outside.”

“I agree with Cass on this one, Blondie,” Eugene said. “There’s no telling what these rocks will do.”

“I know, I know,” Rapunzel said. “It’s just . . . something doesn’t feel right.” She glanced to the moon through a window before her eyes drifted down to Varian’s desk. “It looks like he was in the middle of something here. And I’m sure he wouldn’t leave something unfinished like this.”

“Maybe he was half asleep?” Eugene said.

“Maybe. . . .” Rapunzel held her chin. “Let’s try asking around.”

**~-~-~-~**

Varian was the last one to hop onto dry land, and he turned toward the ice bridge Elsa had made. Like the other one she had made earlier, it was strong and virtually perfect. And it was made with hardly any effort whatsoever. “Fascinating. . . .” _Who knew there were others out there with magic like Rapunzel? Or, well, something that looks like magic._

“Tell me about it,” Kristoff said with smirk, chewing on one of the cooked tussock sedge roots Merida had prepared. “It’s completely flawless.”

“Okay, so, what’s our progress?” Hiccup asked.

Charles peered into the jar containing the moonbeam. So far its flickering had only increased a tad bit. “It’s not much, but we’re still on the right track.”

“All right. Let’s keep moving.” Not too far up ahead of them, the group spotted a long path of thorns that were roughly as tall as Kristoff.

“Quite a lot of thorns there,” Chane said. “I don’t think we’ll be able to cut our way through.”

“Then we burn our way through,” Régine said matter-of-factly. Elsa managed to catch the flower in the princess’s hair actually brightening a bit, and she wondered if it was just a trick of the mind.

“Wouldn’t we burn the whole place down?” Anna said.

“Not unless I’m careful.”

“Ah’d rather we cut our way through,” Merida said. “But we need to get to that book before that witch does.”

Chane sighed. “Do be mindful of everything else around the thorns, Régine.”

“W-wait. Isn’t the dragon supposed to do the burning?” Varian asked.

Régine simply smirked, and Chane took her cloak from her arm. She raised her arms halfway and bent them, and her hands became alight with flames. Toothless made an odd noise as she sent the flames toward the thorns little by little, slowly walking forward.

The group carefully followed her from a safe distance, nervously watching the flames occasionally nick the earthen walls and greenery on either side of them. But eventually they made it to the other side without Régine burning the whole swamp down.

“You have magic,” Elsa realized. “I thought I was the only one.”

“I as well,” Régine said. “Although I had been meaning to ask you about yours for a while now.”

Elsa smiled at her, and the group continued forward.

“Your dress is beautiful.”

“Thank you, and your flower is amazing.”

Régine smiled. “I did actually craft a dress myself once.”

"Really?"

"Of course, I did decide to retire it after some time."

“Elsa also made an entire palace of ice,” Anna added.

“Wait. You made an entire building?” Chane asked.

“That’s actually pretty impressive,” Hiccup said.

“Her Highness also crafted a castle as well,” Charles said.

“It wasn’t entirely made in good spirits. . . .” Régine admitted.

“I’d like to see it one day,” Elsa said. “If that’s all right with you.”

“I’m not sure if you’d fare very well since you wield ice and snow.”

Elsa frowned in thought. She honestly hadn’t thought about that. But she figured it was probably a case since they were opposites. “Then maybe just seeing the outside would be safer. Just in case.”

“Wouldn’t it be the same for Régine with Elsa’s ice palace?” Varian guessed. “Scientifically speaking, of course.”

“Hmm. I suppose that would make sense,” Régine said.

“There is the chance that you guys might not even be affected,” Hiccup suggested. “Maybe your powers might cancel each other out.” _Probably like Toothless’s plasma and the Skrill’s lightning._

“Then we won’t know unless we try, will we?”

Merida stopped in her tracks, leading the others to come to a halt. Ahead of the group was what appeared to be the entrance of some ominous-looking ruins. A somewhat curving bridge of land led up to it, but below that was dark water that looked a bit too deep for anyone’s taste.

Charles glanced to the moonbeam, and the flickering became more frequent. “Well, the moonbeam says that’s the way to go. Even though it does seem like the perfect spot for more of those monsters to show up.” He turned to Varian. “Do you mind holding this?”

“Uh sure.” Varian carefully handled the jar, and the moonbeam seemed to briefly flash as if in greeting. “Light in a jar. I wonder if I’d be able to pull this off. . . .”

“I seriously doubt that,” Kristoff said.

“Besides,” Régine added, “it’s no ordinary moonbeam.”

Chane, Charles, and Kristoff took to the front with their respective weapons in hand, climbing an uphill path to the right. Elsa had Anna behind her while Régine stood beside the snow queen, and everyone else took to the rear.

“Y’know we might run into those other people here,” Hiccup said.

“Isn’t this enough people to find one book?” Varian asked.

“It-it is. But that girl Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff ran into isn’t alone. And whoever her ally is might be just as powerful as her. Maybe even more powerful.”

Varian exchanged a look with Ruddiger. “Well. Good thing we have an advantage in numbers amiright?”

A horrid screech suddenly filled the air, and the group covered their ears. Something dark and seemingly made of bark was rapidly coming toward them, and Toothless fired at the being. The creature tucked its wings in and spun out of the way before extending its talons toward them with a screech.

“Duck!” Hiccup warned.

Its talons breezed over the group, missing them by inches. Letting out an angry screech, it began to circle around.

“Run, before it comes back!” Chane said.

The group hurried along the green strip of a bridge, and Anna risked a look over her shoulder before gasping.

“It’s coming back!” she yelped.

Régine fired at the creature that dodged again, and it readied to swoop down upon them. The moonbeam flickered fearfully as Varian felt something wrap around him and abruptly hoist him up. He found himself and Ruddiger screaming, and everyone’s attention shot upwards.

“Varian!” they shouted.

“Ohhh it got Hiccup, too!” Anna exclaimed.

Varian frantically looked to the right to see Hiccup tightly within the grasp of the creature’s other foot and also screaming. With a roar, Toothless leapt over the group and tailed the creature.

“Hang on!” Kristoff exclaimed.

“And don’t let go of that jar!” Chane added.

Merida fired an arrow at one of its wings, and the creature howled in pain. It released its hold on the two boys as it began to spiral down toward the ruins, and Toothless leapt across the ditch as best as he could. Just as the thought of making a platform flashed into Elsa’s mind, Toothless caught the boys and crashed onto solid ground.

“Phew! Thanks bud.” Hiccup glanced over to Varian, who was gripping onto a shaking Ruddiger. “You all right?”

“Yeah. I think so,” Varian said, his voice shaking. In the jar, the moonbeam was flickering fearfully.

“Guys!” Anna called as the others caught up. “Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?”

“We’re all right,” Hiccup said. But the tiger lily in Régine’s hair flared.

“You could’ve gotten them killed!” she snapped.

“Would you rather ah let that beast take off with them?!” Merida fired back.

“I would rather you not almost get them killed!”

Merida opened her mouth to retort when Chane stepped in.

“Now’s not the time to argue,” he reprimanded. “And what matters is that they _weren’t_ almost killed and that they _weren’t_ taken by that thing.”

Both girls glared at each other, but another angry screech filled the air, jerking everyone’s attention to the giant vulture-like creature now on its feet. Its glowing bluish green eyes held a wild fierceness to them, and it still managed to look threatening despite its injured wing.

“That thing is still here!” Varian stressed. The creature screeched to the sky, and several more screeches forced the group to cover their ears. Reinforcements sounded again, and smaller versions of the creature darted toward the group.

“Incoming!” Anna said.

**~-~-~-~**

It was sunset by now, and there was still no sign of Varian. Quirin was beyond worried and had been constantly going over the events of last night for any sign of Varian having reason to sudden disappear. But nothing seemed to point in that direction.

“Where could he have gone?” Rapunzel asked as she was pacing.

“He might be in the main village,” Eugene said.

“Maybe, but someone would’ve at least seen him leaving,” Cassandra said. “And everyone in the village hasn’t seen him at all today.”

“Someone must’ve taken him,” Quirin said.

“But who would take Varian?” Eugene said. “He’s a good kid!”

“Maybe we’re still missing something,” Rapunzel suggested.

“Let's just head back and see if anyone’s seen him there. It's our best bet now.”

The princess thought for a few moments. "Eugene has a point. We should head back and see if Varian's there."

“In the meantime I’ll gather a search party and keeping looking here,” Quirin said.

“And we’ll be back as soon as we can."

Quirin’s smile held a hint of sadness to it. “Thank you, Princess.”

“We’ll find Varian. I promise.”

With a bit of a happier smile, Quirin left, and Rapunzel sighed before heading off to find Maximus and Fidella.

“Okay. Real quick. What do we know so far?”

“Varian’s seemingly up and vanished, and no one in the village has seen him today,” Eugene said.

“Aside from minor annoyances, there also doesn’t seem to be any big grudges against him that we know of,” Cassandra said. “Even though it hardly seems like Varian would have some enemies. Or rivals.”

“Which leads us to the theory that someone must’ve taken him for whatever reason,” Rapunzel concluded. “The question is, who would be a sus—hmm? What is it, Pascal?”

Pascal crawled down her arm and stopped on the palm of her hand, and he pointed to a stream of light. Rapunzel’s eyes trailed the light to its source, finding it to be the moon.

“That’s weird.”

“Isn’t it a little early to be seeing moonlight?” Cassandra said. “Assuming it’s not light reflecting off of something.”

Curious, Rapunzel walked toward it. It _looked_ like regular moonlight. And it was a full moon tonight. Plus she doubted stars could shine that brightly. Then again she did think the lanterns were stars once. But this time she was sure the light wasn’t from a star.

She looked up at the moon. Last time she checked there weren’t any special moons coming up. _Maybe the rocks have something to do with it._ _No, that can't be it. There aren't any rocks around. . . ._

Settling on passing it off with a shrug, Rapunzel faced Cassandra and Eugene. “Anyway, let’s head back and see if we can find—”

Something cold bumped into her ankle, and she looked down at a jar with—

“Wow. . . .” Rapunzel picked up the jar, captivated by the silvery light inside of it. “This is beautiful. Where did this come from?”

“I don’t mean to sound crazy, but I think it came from that light,” Cassandra said. As if in reply, the light flickered almost excitedly.

“I’m sorry can that . . . giant firefly understand us?” Eugene said.

“I don’t think this is a firefly, Eugene,” Rapunzel said. “I think it’s. . . .” She glanced to the matching beam behind her, and realization slowly crept in. “Moonlight. _Inside_ a jar.”

“Last time I checked light goes _through_ glass.”

The moonbeam inside jerked Rapunzel toward the bigger beam, and she yelped as she tried to pull the jar back.

“And doesn’t move around like that.”

The moonbeam continued to try jerking Rapunzel toward the moonlight.

“Woah!” she grunted. “This is some seriously strong moonlight!”

Stubbornly the moonbeam fought against Rapunzel’s might, but with one final jerk she stumbled right into the moonlight and disappeared.

“Rapunzel!” Eugene and Cassandra exclaimed.


	12. From the Air to Beneath the Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title's kinda meh in my opinion but oh well. This one's also a bit longer than usual, but the next one's just about the usual chapter length.

Everything abruptly became darker, greener, and much more humid around Rapunzel. Screeching filled her ears as several people she didn’t know ran around and . . . looked to be fighting giant vultures made of tree bark.

“Rapunzel!” Eugene who was quickly followed by Cassandra hurried after her. “What in the name of—”

“Duck!” Cassandra yanked Rapunzel and Eugene down as a tree vulture failed to nab them. A much larger one locked onto them, and its hiss earned the attention of the trio.

“That is just about the biggest bird I have ever seen!”

 _Those voices. . . ._ Régine looked to where the outburst had come from and saw three very familiar people. “Rapunzel?!”

The blonde started. “Wait. Was that—?” Rapunzel quickly skimmed the area and found a black-haired princess rushing toward them. “Régine?!”

“What?!” Varian shouted just as Régine stole the big vulture’s attention. He looked to where she was and managed to spot one of his friends. “Rapunzel!”

“Varian?!” the newcomers said in disbelief.

“How did you even get here?! Wherever here is!” Eugene said.

“We’ll explain later!” Varian said. “Wait, where’s the jar?!”

 _Jar? Wait a minute._ “I got it!” Rapunzel announced.

“Whatever you do, don’t lose it!” Hiccup said. A cry brought the Coronans’ attention to Régine slamming into a wall and falling limp onto the ground.

“Régine!” Charles and Chane shouted.

“Cass, get to Régine! Eugene and I’ll draw the vulture’s attention,” Rapunzel said.

“On it,” Cassandra said.

“Pascal, I need you keep an eye on the jar.”

The chameleon nodded, and Rapunzel set the jar down for him before untying her hair.

Anna attempted to swing at one of the tree vultures’ ankles with her new ice sword. “This is _really_ frustrating!”

Hiccup and Toothless barrel rolled away from a rake. “Keep going! We got this!” The Viking then spotted Varian quickly working on something. “How’s it goin’ down there?”

“Almost done! I just need a few more minutes!” Varian replied from behind a partial dome of ice shielding him from most of the vultures.

Eugene rolled out of the way of a wing slap from the larger vulture. “Really wish I had a frying pan on me!”

Rapunzel pulled harder as the vulture viciously fought against her. “Come on come on!”

The vulture screeched lividly as it vainly tried to make its way toward Cassandra retreating with Régine, and Charles and Chane valiantly forced the vulture away from them. Rapunzel yanked even harder, and her hair managed to make a dent in the vulture’s chest.

Hiccup briefly skimmed over the area. Anna and Kristoff could only do so much from the ground, and Sven was doing his best in backing them up. Elsa was powerful but even she was beginning to tire. Poor Angus was cowering in a corner, and Merida would eventually run out of arrows which wouldn’t be good. Régine was out for the count and Chane and Charles were doing what they could. To top that off, the last people to be summoned (or so he assumed) had just been thrown into this mess. (And one of them apparently had just about the longest hair he’s ever seen.)

“Varian!” Hiccup urged.

“Just one more minute!” Varian said.

Merida loosed and arrow, landing a direct hit at the heart of a vulture. But when she reached for another arrow, she grabbed air. “Varian!”

He flinched as he hastily finished up his last concoction. “Got it! Ready when you are, Hiccup!”

In a heartbeat Toothless landed beside Varian, and Hiccup looked to the sizable collection of concoctions.

“Wow. That’s really impressive,” Hiccup complimented.

“Thank you,” Varian said with a smirk.

“All right. Slow burn, bud.”

Varian held two concoctions up to Toothless’s mouth, and the dragon's plasma instantly turned them from green to a sort of aqua. Slowly, the concoctions began to brighten, and Ruddiger took cover in a corner. “Heads up!” Varian chucked them at the closest vulture and ducked back behind his dome. A pained shriek filled the air, and the vulture was disintegrated instantly. “Yes! It worked!”

“Yes! Let’s keep ‘em comin’!”

Another pained screech, this time louder, erupted from the larger tree vulture. Charles yanked his sword out from its chest, and the creature dropped onto its side. Rapunzel’s hair slackened, and shock appeared on her face as rot began to cover the vulture like a disease. And within a minute, its form fell apart.

The vultures screeched and shrieked in agony, forcing everyone to cover their ears. But their cries quickly shifted to rage as they vehemently darted toward everyone.

“Quick! Toothless! Keep lighting them!” Varian urged.

The dragon did as told, and Varian threw one explosive after the other at the vultures. Elsa meanwhile kept firing at the vultures, but she could feel herself tiring out.

 _If only we still had Régine_ , she thought. _Oh I hope she’s all right._

“Elsa look out!” Kristoff warned.

But it was too late. A vulture knocked Elsa back, sending her toward the dark water below. Above her Anna held an expression of horror as she watched her sister fall, but her view was abruptly blocked by Hiccup and Toothless swooping in just in the nick of time.

“Th-thank you,” Elsa stammered, trying to push her shock aside.

Cassandra managed to scrape the tail feathers of a vulture with her sword. The vultures seemed like they were multiplying, and the scales were tipping out of their favor. If they kept this up, they would be overrun. “We have to fall back!”

“Fall back where?!” Chane asked.

“The ruins!” Merida said, swinging her sword. “Hurry!”

Everyone fled for the ruins while attempting to keep the vultures at bay. Chane, Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Eugene began to push against the doors with all their might. Slowly but surely, the doors began to open. Toothless quickly pitched in, and in no time everyone was able to get through the doors. Elsa placed a wall of ice to keep the vultures at bay before hurrying after everyone else. Hastily the doors were closed, leaving the vultures to angrily protest in vain.

“Everyone accounted for?” Hiccup asked. The large group muttered replies, and they took a moment to breathe. Charles gently set Régine down, and the group glanced to them.

“Is she okay?” Varian asked.

“Nothing appears to be broken. . . .” Charles said. His eyebrows furrowed. “. . . I should’ve stayed closer to her. It’s my duty to protect her.”

“You protect her well enough,” Chane assured. _If anything I feel just as responsible, maybe more than you._ “. . . I’m sure she’ll be just fine.”

A couple moments went by before Régine furrowed her eyebrows with a groan. Immediately Chane dropped to his knees beside her. “What happened?”

“That vulture knocked you back,” Eugene said. “You all right?”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.” She winced as she sat up. “I don’t know why that bird didn’t burn to a crisp when I used my magic. Those tree monsters burned easily.”

“It was probably tougher than it looked,” Kristoff guessed. “All of those things were.”

“I’m glad you’re safe, Princess,” Charles said. “. . . Forgive me for not keeping a more careful watch over you.”

“It’s fine, Charles,” Régine said. “I know you always try your best.”

“Those little explosive thingies were really great, by the way,” Anna said. “How did you make them so fast?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked,” Varian said. “First I used—”

“I hate to break this up but does someone mind explaining what’s going on and where we are?” Cassandra said.

“Oh. Right.” Varian explained to his friends the situation pretty well. But now that he was actually saying it out loud, it sounded insane. True, but insane.

After everything had been said, the trio of Coronans (and Pascal) was . . . at a loss for words, for one.

“Doesn’t that sound just a little far-fetched?” Eugene said after a few moments.

“A little?” Cassandra said.

“It’s the truth, I’m afraid,” Chane said.

Régine studied Rapunzel. “Your hair’s not brown anymore. Or short.”

“It’s a long story,” Rapunzel said, glancing to the side.

“Wait. You’ve met before?” Varian asked.

“They met when Princess Rapunzel came to our kingdom,” Charles explained.

“Oh.”

 _Our kingdom. . . ._ Suddenly something dawned on Rapunzel. “Ohmigosh! My dad’s going to freak when he finds out we’re gone.”

“My dad’s probably already freaking out,” Hiccup said.

“Is . . . my dad freaking out?” Varian asked.

“A little,” Rapunzel said. “He’s really worried.”

“Mine most likely thinks I’ve run off again,” Régine said. “And my mother. . . .”

“Mai dad’s probably searchin’ the entire kingdom now,” Merida said. Anna and Elsa glanced to each other.

“I guess everyone’s dads are worried,” Anna summed up with a trace of sadness.

“. . . Kai and Gerda are probably worried,” Elsa said. “Oh, and Olaf. . . .”

“Well the faster we find that book the faster we can all get home,” Chane said.

“Back you beasts!” a man’s voice snapped. Unanimously the group looked to the doors.

“Is someone still out there?” Anna asked.

“Oh no. . . .” Merida groaned, pulling her face down with her hands.

“What?”

“Mai dad.”

“Wait your _dad_ is out there?”

“More importantly how did he even find us?” Kristoff asked.

Instead of answering, Merida pulled at the doors. Toothless pitched in as well, but Hiccup pulled him back.

“Hold on a second, bud. I think you might need to stay in here,” the Viking said. “I don’t think her dad’s going to like you all that much.” Toothless uttered a sort of sympathetic noise before backing down.

The doors were open again, and Rapunzel peeked out only to see an icy wall.

“Dad!” Merida yelled.

“Merida! Are you all right, lass?” Fergus yelled back.

“Ahm fine!”

Shortly after that a vulture was taken down by him. “Where’s that boy?!”

Hiccup flinched. “Aaaand maybe I should stay in here, too.” _N_ _othing like the king of your enemies angrily searching for you._

“I’ll explain later!” Merida was about to charge out when Elsa spoke up.

“Wait. You need arrows.” With a quick wave of her fingers Elsa filled Merida’s quiver with icy arrows.

“Uh thanks.” _I think ah better make some more later._

A large explosion suddenly went off, making Varian wince. “Well. There go my explosives.”

Pascal left the jar with Hiccup, and everyone with the exception of Hiccup, Toothless, and Angus went back out. The instant Elsa removed the ice wall Régine hurled her fire at the vultures. Another wall was placed to keep the vultures from getting into the ruins, and Elsa went to catch up to Anna, Kristoff, and Sven.

“How are they doing that?” a man asked, looking in awe at Elsa and Régine.

“Ah don’t care as long as they get rid o’ these things!” another said.

Merida notched an arrow, and she could already feel a difference in it. “This better work.” The arrow flew nearly exactly like her wooden ones, and it struck just as true. “Huh. Not bad. . . .”

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around a vulture’s ankle and flung it into a nearby vulture, stunning them. A brief but angry growl told her Régine was close by, and she stole a quick glance at Régine incinerating both vultures.

“I never thought hair could be used as a weapon,” Régine said.

“You’d be surprised how much you can do with seventy feet of it.”

Soon the vultures were overwhelmed, forcing the surviving ones to retreat into the sky. Fergus’s men cheered, and they followed their king as he reunited with his daughter.

“Merida! Ma wee darlin’!” He picked her up in a massive hug. “Oh your mother an’ I have been worried sick!”

“Ahm fine, Dad. Really,” Merida said. “But . . . ah can’t come home yet.”

“What?”

She stepped back. “. . . Ah don’t know how ta explain without makin’ it seem like ah’ve gone mad.” And so to the best of her ability, she explained.

Her father and his men listened intently with growing disbelief. But Fergus had seen nonsense prove itself to be true. After all his wife and three sons turned into bears because of a spell.

Once Merida had finished, Fergus and his men were ultimately at a loss for words.

“An’. . . all o’ you are involved in this?” he managed to ask.

“We are,” Elsa answered.

“Does that mean you all can’t go home, either?” a man asked.

“Not until we find that book,” Varian replied.

“And that ‘boy’? He’s involved in this as well,” Merida said. “. . . He's someone ah can trust.” Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances.

“Where is he, then?” Fergus asked.

Elsa looked to Merida, who nodded. The ice wall disappeared, and everyone’s attention went to the ruins. Again Hiccup and Toothless exchanged looks.

“Stay here, bud,” Hiccup said, and he walked out into the open. “I uh, I’d like to apologize for making you worry and ultimately think the worst. Things kind of . . . happened pretty quickly.”

“So ah’ve been told,” Fergus said. It was strange how much he reminded Hiccup of his own father. They both had that stern look, and they were both pretty big. And they both cared about their kids. “Merida says she trusts you, lad.”

“I uh, I heard.”

“And . . . if she trusts you . . . then ah suppose ah shouldn’t have reason to worry.” A knowing grin grew across his face. “Besides, you wouldn’t stand a chance against her in combat.”

Fergus’s men laughed in agreement, and Hiccup refrained from frowning. However the king’s grin vanished as he set his gaze back onto Merida.

“Do you know how long you’ll be gone for?”

“. . . No,” Merida replied. “But I’ll try not to be long. I swear it.”

Fergus enveloped her in another hug. “Be safe, lass.”

“Ah will, Dad.”

With one final but gentle squeeze, Fergus let go. “Wait ‘til your mother hears this. She won’t believe a single word.”

“Ahm sure she will.”

The king mounted his horse. “Oh! Ah think you might be needin’ these.” He handed her the arrows he had salvaged.

Merida smiled, and she returned her arrows to her quiver.

“Back to the castle, then!” Fergus spurred his horse on, and his men and deerhounds followed. “Ah look forward ta hearin’ the tales you’ll bring o’ this!”

His daughter laughed, and the group watched Fergus and his men depart.

“Well! That couldn’t have gone better,” Hiccup said, relieved.

“At least he’s not hunting us down anymore.”

Toothless nosed Hiccup, who rubbed his dragon’s head affectionately.

“Let’s try to get a move on, then,” Chane said. While the others headed back into the ruins, Merida, Hiccup, and Toothless drifted behind the group.

“I thought your dad was going to send me off to the dungeon,” Hiccup said.

“Ah wouldn’t have let him,” Merida said. “Ah trust you, even if you are a Viking.”

“Well you’re not too bad yourself.”

Toothless hummed contently, and he gave both of them a grin.

Back with the others, Rapunzel was running her hand across the wall in thought. Another adventure had begun, and it had taken her very far from home and to a whole new world. She was excited, of course, but she was also a little nervous. Well not really nervous. Just worried about her dad worrying about her being missing and the fact that there was probably no way to let him and her mom know that she was just fine.

Something caught her eye on the wall. It was subtle even with Régine’s fire giving them light, and it looked like some sort of writing. It was only a few symbols, but one of them seemed partially hidden. Upon brushing the dirt aside, she found more symbols.

“Hey guys? I think I found something,” Rapunzel said. Régine held her hand up and made her fire brighter as everyone tried to gather around.

“Looks like some sort of writing,” Anna said. Merida nudged her way through, and she squinted at the wall.

“Can you read it?” Cassandra asked.

Merida brushed off any extra dirt. “ ‘Earth be moved. . . . Earth be changed. . . . Grant us passage . . . through walls aged.’ ”

The group flinched as the ruins rumbled. The writing glowed grass green, and part of the wall descended into the ground, revealing a dimly lit passage of stone and rock.

“Well. That was eerily convenient,” Eugene said.

“How far do you think it goes?” Rapunzel asked.

“Could be pretty deep,” Kristoff said. “Might be home to a few things.”

“Hopefully those things are regular animals and not those monsters,” Hiccup commented.

“Is it even the right way?” Régine asked.

Charles, who had picked up the jar, held it toward the passage. The moonbeam flickered more, and if he didn’t know any better he’d suspect that it seemed nervous. “This is the way.”

Angus nickered uneasily, and Toothless skeptically peered into it.

“You’ll be fine, Angus,” Merida said.

The horse shook his head, and Sven nudged Angus. The reindeer made a sort of soft noise of encouragement, and Angus whinnied briefly. Sven smiled in reassurance, leading Kristoff to clap him on the back.

“He’s got your back. Trust me,” Kristoff said, and Angus cautiously peeked inside again.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Anna said, and she stepped inside.

Cassandra managed to make two torches for Régine to light before handing one to Eugene. Everyone carefully filed into the passage, and once the last person was through, it closed behind them.

“No turning back,” Elsa said, a little uneasy.

The group continued on in silence, their footsteps echoing throughout the passage. Stalagmites big and small stretched up toward the top, while smaller stalactites hung from above. And luckily the passage was tall enough for Angus.

“So,” Anna started, making a couple people jump, “I think we should probably introduce ourselves. I’m Anna, this is my sister Elsa, that’s Kristoff, the reindeer’s Sven, oh that big horse is um . . . uh. . . .”

“Angus,” Merida finished.

“Right. There we go. Oh that was Merida that just spoke. The dragon’s Toothless, aaand the guy next to him is Hiccup. Oh! And then there’s Varian. Oh and his raccoon.” Anna paused. “Am I missing some people?”

“Those people would be Régine, Charles, and um . . . whoever that other guy is,” Eugene said. “Don’t think we’ve met before.”

“It’s Chane. And I’m sure Régine and Charles are familiar with your friends.”

“Eugene Fitzherbert. The grumpy one is Cassandra and the amazing one is Rapunzel.” At the remark Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“And Pascal’s here, too,” Rapunzel said, and the chameleon saluted.

“Wow. This is a lot of people,” Anna commented.

“Well these enemies are supposed to be dangerous,” Régine said.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to handle it,” Elsa said. Something grabbed the animals’ attention, prompting the party to stop.

“Now what?” Chane sighed.

“Wait.” Régine took a couple steps forward. “Listen.”

The party fell silent as they strained their ears, and they could just barely hear something up ahead.

“There’s water down here,” Kristoff said.

“Might be a river,” Hiccup suggested.

The group followed the sound, keeping alert for any sign of that girl’s creatures. As they went, the passage became wider and taller, and everyone was able to spread out a bit. The water grew louder and louder with every step, until they eventually reached a waterfall feeding into a small lake.

Somehow the ruins looked to be in much better condition underground. The gray stone blended smoothly with the rock of the cave, as if the ruins were built in harmony with it. Cassandra and Rapunzel shared a look. Although it was a far cry from the hidden lagoon they had once come across, the clear water seemed to glitter in the sunlight like the gems they had found.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Régine said.

“Ah wonder who built these ruins,” Merida said. The group made their way over to the lake, and Angus sniffed the water before taking a few sips, Sven joining him a few moments later.

“We should probably get some rest before we keep going,” Elsa said.

“And maybe we should figure out a plan for when we run into the maker of those creatures,” Chane added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my Tangled fic "Burned and Burning" and are a bit confused about Régine knowing Cass, I'm planning to revise/revamp that fic and include Cass since the fic takes place during the six months of Rapunzel's return. I figured since Cass is Rap's lady-in-waiting they would be together instead of in different kingdoms.


	13. Of Moonbeams and Trees

She knew something was off here. She just couldn’t put her finger on it. Everything seemed too quiet, and that was with the snoring.

She really should get some sleep. They covered quite a bit of ground today, but they still hadn’t found Hiccup and Toothless. Someone must’ve taken them, but she couldn’t figure out who. Maybe it was because there wasn't anyone that could’ve taken them. Alvin was their ally now and Dagur was taken care of.

_There has to be something I’m missing._

A twig cracked, and Astrid sat straight up. The dragons didn’t even budge, so either they were really tired or she was hearing things. Regardless, she skimmed the area for movement, but nothing seemed to be—

There! She heard something! Something close to a yak with a cold. Or . . . maybe it wasn’t a yak to begin with. Whatever it was, she definitely heard it. And yet the dragons didn’t.

Frowning, Astrid grabbed her axe and briskly snuck off toward the source of the sound. For all she knew it was probably nothing and she was overreacting. But she couldn’t sleep, so finding out the source of the noise was better than nothing.

She kept her head on a swivel as she made her way through the woods. Now she could hear voices, but most of them were faint and unfamiliar. There were accents that didn’t sound like the ones she knew, and judging by what she could hear of their tones, they seemed to be discussing something.

Then she heard it—a sound she knew.

“Toothless.” Astrid picked up the pace, and the conversation got louder.

“. . . really don’t know much about her, then.”

“Hiccup!” What in Thor’s name was he _doing_ out here? And who was ‘her’?

She stopped near a small pond. No one seemed to be around, but she could still hear people. She could still hear him. “Hiccup?”

“We still have our advantage in numbers,” a girl’s accented voice pointed out.

Squinting, Astrid could see movement _in_ the moonlight shining down onto the water, and she skeptically stepped closer to the pond.

“But her magic might be stronger than we think,” a girl in a blue dress said. “We can’t underestimate her.”

 _Magic?_ Astrid could see a group of people in what looked to be a cave with a waterfall. Most of them wore clothes like nothing she’d ever seen, and there was some black animal laying down next to . . . some horned animal. And yet none of them seemed to notice her.

“So what’s the plan?” a girl with short black hair said.

“If we do come across her, maybe we can get some information out of her,” Hiccup said.

“Hiccup!” Astrid said. “What are you doing?!” But he didn’t hear her. “Toothless!” The Night Fury didn’t hear her either, appearing to be oblivious to her.

Why couldn’t they see or hear her? She was right in front of them! Or . . . maybe she was hallucinating.

Astrid rubbed her eyes with her arm. The group was still there in the moonlight. Hiccup was still there. _Why am I even seeing this?_ How _am I even seeing this?_

She shot a look over her shoulder. No one was coming, and she had been pretty loud. Upon facing forward however, she saw that Hiccup, Toothless, and the rest of the group were moving on. “Hey! Get back here!”

Something in a man’s hands—a jar—flashed, and the man looked at the jar. “Something’s wrong.”

The group turned to him, and the man turned toward Astrid’s direction. Everyone’s eyes followed his line of sight, and Hiccup and Toothless ended up looking right at her.

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Astrid said. “Where have you been?!”

“Didn’t we just come from there?” a girl with extremely long hair asked.

“Yes, but it seems like the moonbeam senses something,” the man with the jar replied.

“Ugh!” Astrid racked her brain. What she was seeing was real. But Hiccup couldn’t see or hear her, and neither could anyone else. It was like she was invisible. _What’s going on?_

The beam moved toward her, making her take a step back. She looked up at the trees only to find no one in them, no one who could possibly be making that light move. It moved again, just stopping right before dry land. Astrid cautiously took a step forward, and she extended her hand to—

Astrid flinched as she found herself in broad daylight. A silvery light very similar to the one she saw darted away at the corner of her eye, and she sat straight up, spotting it right before it disappeared.

“Wow. You were completely out,” Tuffnut said. “Almost thought you had died in your sleep or something.”

“Totally possible, by the way,” Ruffnut added.

 _So it was a dream. . . ._ Astrid thought.

“Are you okay? You look a little . . . bewildered,” Fishlegs said.

“I’m fine.” But Fishlegs didn’t seem convinced.

“C’mon, Fishlegs, you should know a girl like her needs her beauty rest,” Snotlout pointed out.

“I don’t think we’re looking hard enough,” Astrid said, completely ignoring him.

“I think we’ve been pretty thorough, Astrid,” Fishlegs said.

“But we haven’t checked any caves.” From the corner of her eye, she could tell Meatlug didn’t seem to like that idea.

“Why would he be in a cave?” Snotlout asked.

 _A weird dream._ “Just a hunch.” Astrid mounted Stormfly. “Let’s keep searching.”

As the Riders took off, Stormfly gave Astrid a concerned look.

“I’m fine, girl. Just . . . confused.”

**~-~-~-~**

She huffed as she briskly walked through the lush autumn woods. There was no way she was going back into that frozen wasteland. She swore she almost died out there. But if her bracelet said she had to go back, then she would have to go back. Speaking of. . . .

She held up her arm. Her bracelet was a teal color now. Finally. She thought it would never turn a different color besides blue. _I can’t have any room for setbacks._

So far she hadn’t run into those people she had encountered. Which meant her snow monsters must’ve dealt with them. Or they survived by some miracle. Either way, there was no one stopping her, and she wanted it to stay that way.

But he did warn her about people who would try to stop her.

_I’ll show them not to underestimate me._

Her foot caught on a root, and she fell face first. Biting back a curse, she sat herself up despite her body’s protests. She needed to keep going. She needed to get that book. She couldn’t stop.

Brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, she placed her hands on the ground. What if she came across that group again? She’d need her magic, and she was sure she still needed some more time before she was at full strength. And if it came to it, she might need to change forms.

Sighing, she leaned against a tree and looked up. Making more creatures would help her with numbers, but she’d been making them every chance she got. Surely there were enough to deal with any possible enemies.

And once she had that book, she wouldn’t be taken advantage of ever again. She wouldn’t be used anymore. But who’s to say the man she was working with wasn’t using her now?

She balled her hand into a fist. This time for sure, she knew this would different. Even if he never showed his face or said much about the book, other than it was her key to a new life. Or rather, a new strength against those who would oppose her or even think about casting her aside.

“Ahhh! Smell that fresh air! Doesn’t it just feel amazing?”

Immediately she looked in the direction of the chipper female’s voice.

“Yeah, not a big fan of the underground,” a boy said. A creature growled as if to agree.

Getting onto her stomach, she slowly crawled toward the voices. Below her and coming out of some sort of doorway in a rocky wall were several people and a few animals. Among them was the group from that snowy wasteland.

 _They’re still alive_ , she thought.

She analyzed each of them carefully. Every person was unique, each with their own look and mannerisms. The one beside the lizard was missing part of his leg. That would probably be difficult to replicate. More than difficult. In fact she had never done it before. She might not even be able to do it.

“What do you think that moonbeam sensed?” Rapunzel asked. The spell caster furrowed her eyebrows. Moonbeam. Moonbeams were just lights. They couldn’t do anything.

“Maybe it was the book?” Varian asked. The spell caster stifled a gasp. All of those people were looking for it. No. She couldn’t let them get it first.

“Wouldn’t it have gone crazy?” Anna asked.

“Maybe,” Eugene said. “But whatever it was, it left.”

She needed to move now. That book was too important.

She crawled away from the group and looked to her bracelet. Its color changed ever so slightly, so she moved to her right. It changed again, this time becoming a tad greener. She couldn’t be spotted. She couldn’t.

“So what do you suppose this book looks like?” Chane asked.

“Old,” Merida said.

“Might be pretty thick, too since it’s got information since . . . forever,” Kristoff said.

“I think we’ll know it if we see it,” Cassandra said. “Or at least, I’m assuming.”

Toothless abruptly looked right, and Sven and Angus’s ears rose. The group gradually came to a stop as the dragon sniffed the air, and the scent he caught wasn’t familiar.

“I swear if it’s more of those monsters,” Régine retorted under her breath. The animals’ gazes were set above everyone, and Toothless didn’t seem to like the new scent.

Upon noticing his friend’s hard expression, Hiccup mounted Toothless. “Lead the way, bud.”

Toothless raised his wings and flew off. Behind them, Merida mounted Angus to keep up with him, and Toothless scanned the area. It wasn’t long before he spotted someone with dark hair running on the hill above everyone.

“Hey!”

The girl ignored his call and ran faster. She tore through her knowledge of magic for anything that could help her get away. She needed to get that book, and she would do whatever it took to get to it.

Muttering a spell, she tossed her hand toward the trees and directed them at the boy. By her command the trees snapped to life and whipped their branches at Hiccup and Toothless. The duo pulled back, but the branches managed to wrap around Toothless’s legs.

“Guys she’s here!” Hiccup warned before Toothless fired at the restraints.

“Yah!” Merida urged, and she sped forward with most of the others following. Elsa froze the branches around Toothless, enabling him to easily yank free of them. More of the branches grappled onto Toothless, and a few even wrapped themselves around Elsa.

“Hey!” With her ice sword, Anna sliced Elsa free, and a shot from Toothless disintegrated another branch. Kristoff kept any branches from getting to Anna and Elsa, but one managed to latch onto his arm. Retaliating, Anna freed him as Elsa froze the trees, stopping them from moving.

“Thanks, guys,” Hiccup said. “Uh with all due respect, Your Highness. And Your Majesty.”

“Just Elsa and Anna is fine,” Elsa said. “Let’s catch up with everyone else.”

The spell caster glanced down to see the group being lead by Merida. The two of them made eye contact, and the spell caster raised boulders to hurl at the group. Long locks of golden blonde hair suddenly shielded her targets from view, and the boulders were surprisingly but safely caught without much of a problem.

Something thumped behind her, and she looked to see Hiccup and Toothless rapidly coming toward her. She muttered another spell as she raised her arm, bringing more branches to life to scoop her up. Hiccup watched her go up and behind him before Toothless swiftly turned around, but tree roots sprouted from the ground to tie them down.

“Hiccup!” Merida exclaimed. She loosed an ice arrow at a branch supporting the girl, making her slip. The next instant Rapunzel swung up with Cassandra, and immediately the latter went to free Hiccup and Toothless.

Rapunzel whipped her hair at the enemy only for the girl to roll out of the way. Angrily she muttered a spell, and the trees once again lashed out.

“Hang on!” Elsa quickly crafted a staircase as the spell caster used the trees to get herself to the other side. Merida fired an ice arrow at a branch, forcing the spell caster to cling to another branch. Another arrow sent her to the ground, and she abruptly sat up only to lock onto a nocked arrow pointed right at her.

“Don’t—move,” Merida threatened.

The girl glared at Merida, keeping her eyes trained on the redhead even as the rest of the group gingerly came toward them from atop the slope. Her hand curled into a fist, and she narrowed her eyes before spitting out a spell. The ground shook as the trees groaned, and the trees all began to fall onto the group.

“No!”

The spell caster scrambled away the instant Merida took her eyes off of her. Angus whinnied as Toothless tried to shield as many people as he could with his wings. A flash of golden light surrounded everyone as it spread out, and the group shielded their eyes. The ground trembled as the trees crashed down, and then all became still.

When everyone opened their eyes, they found themselves protected by not only Toothless, but Rapunzel’s glowing hair.

“Wot is. . . !”

“Your hair just. . . .” Régine started. The glow faded away as Rapunzel’s hair dropped to the ground, and the group was absolutely silent.

“Everyone okay?” Rapunzel asked. Everyone managed to murmur replies.

“Did your hair just . . . move on its own?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah. . . . It . . . does that sometimes.”

“Wait. Where did she go?” Elsa asked.

Merida scanned the area and spotted the culprit attempting to climb up the other slope. But before she could even get an arrow out, a shot from Toothless was fired right above the spell caster. She fell back onto the ground, and before she knew it Rapunzel had wrapped her hair around her. Desperately the spell caster squirmed to free herself as the rest of the group went back down to Merida and Angus. But the spells from earlier had taken most of her energy.

“You are definitely not getting out of that hair,” Eugene said. “Trust me.”

“Well, we got her,” Kristoff said. “Now what?”

“Now, we get some answers,” Hiccup said.


End file.
